Beauty and the Hollow
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of Beauty and the Beast. To save her brother, Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki goes in his place as Ichigo's prisoner, but later on, prisoner turns into guest, and then friend, and then soulmate! IchiRuki COMPLETE!
1. Once Upon a Time

Ryo: Hi guys, I've decided to write a Beauty and the Beast parody YET AGAIN. And this time, I'm writing it with the cast of Bleach. Enjoy!

_**Beauty and the Hollow**_

_**Prologue: Once Upon a Time**_

_Years ago in a far away stood a castle. And inside that castle lives a prince named Ichigo Kurosaki. Despite having everything he ever wanted however, he is spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others. In fact, he thinks of no one but himself._

_One winter's night, an old woman arrived at the door and asked for shelter from the cold in exchange for a small red rose. Of course, the young Ichigo is disgusted by the woman's appearance. He frowns at her gift and told her to leave. She told him by not to be deceived by appearances for within, beauty can always be found._

_Despite this, Ichigo dismissed her once more. But the old woman's ugliness soon disappeared, replaced by a beautiful enchantress named Cirucca Thunderwitch. Shock by his mistake, Ichigo tries to apologize but Cirucca told him it was too late for she saw there is no love in his heart. To punish him for his selfishness, Cirucca turned Ichigo into a Hollow. She places a powerful spell on his castle and those who lived there._

_Ashamed by how he now looks, Ichigo hides himself in his own castle. The only way he could see into the outside world is a magic mirror. The rose Cirucca has offered is truly an enchanted rose, which will continue to bloom until his 16th birthday._

_If Ichigo could learn to love another, and get her love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, he will remain a Hollow for all time. Years have passed and the young prince has grown into sadness and does not bother gaining hope. For, in his opinion, who in their right mind would ever learn to love a Hollow?_

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Ryo: Yeah I know it's short. But that's just the prologue. Stay tune for the next chapter and the story will begin!


	2. A Quiet Village

Ryo: Hi guys, yeah, I know it's like…been a month since I update this story but I can explain. One reason is because I've been busy with my studies. Another reason is that I'm trying to get back my confidence in writing. But since I know that many people will be disappointed if I don't update this story, then I've decided to get back to writing this story. I like this Disney movie anyways and I hope I didn't lose any fans in the process. So without further ado, the first actual chapter of the story!

_**Chapter 1: A Quiet Village **_

One morning, a girl came out of a cottage, carrying a book in her arms and a backpack on her back. The girl has short black hair, a strand of hair dangling in front of her face, purple eyes and wears a dark grey school uniform, a red ribbon around her neck, dark grey skirt and black shoes. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. As she walked to town, Rukia began to sing.

Rukia: _**Little town, it's a quiet village**_

_**Every day, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say... **_

Everyone in town exclaimed a chorus of "Hello!" Then, Rukia looked over to a man who wears a baker's hat and apron as he carried a tray. He was Don Kanonji.

Rukia: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning's just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town…**_

"Morning, Rukia." Don said, walking past Rukia and over to an open window.

"Good morning, Don." Rukia responded.

"So where are you going today?" Don asked.

"The bookshop." Rukia replied, "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"Yeah. That's nice." Don said, completely ignoring her, and he called in the window, "Hey, Mizuiro. Hurry up!"

Rukia just shrugged and continued to walk to the bookshop as she past Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu.

Isane and Kiyone: _**Look there she goes. That girl is strange, no question**_

_**Dazed and distracted. Can't you tell?**_

Nanao Ise: _**Never part of any crowd**_

Sentaro Kotsubaki: _**'Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

All (except Rukia): _**No denying she's a funny girl, that Rukia**_

Rukia jumped onto the back of a trolley as it went through town.

Rin Tsubokura (driving the trolley): _**G'morning**_

Yoshi: _**Good day**_

Rin: _**How is your family?**_

Yoshino Soma walked up to Jin Kariya's shop counter.

Yoshino: _**Good morning**_

Jin: _**Good day**_

Yoshino: _**How is your wife?**_

Hiyori Sarugaki: _**I need six eggs**_

Yumichika Ayasegawa: _**That's too expensive**_

Rukia: _**There must be more than this provincial life**_

Upon saying this, Rukia entered the bookshop to be greeted by a man named Jushiro Ukitake.

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki." Jushiro greeted.

"Good morning, Jushiro. I came to return the book I borrowed." Rukia said, handing the book to Jushiro.

"Finished already?" Jushiro asked, smiling.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down." Rukia replied, looking through a bookcase, "You got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Jushiro responded, shrugging.

"That's all right." Rukia said, and took a blue book off the shelf and exclaimed, "I'll borrow this one."

"That one?" Jushiro asked, looking at the book, and then back at Rukia, "But you've read it twice."

"But it's my favorite!" Rukia exclaimed, smiling as she swung off the ladder, rolling down its track, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Jushiro said, smiling as he handed the book back to Rukia.

"But Jushi-" Rukia said, only to be cut off by Jushiro.

"I insist." Jushiro responded, shrugging.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Rukia praised happily before she left as Hachigen Ushoda, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma watched her go by.

Hachigen, Love and Kensei: _**Look there she goes **_

_**That girl is so peculiar! **_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well!**_

Women: _**With a dreamy far-off look**_

Szayel Aporro Grantz: _**And her nose stuck in a book**_

All: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rukia**_

Rukia sat on the edge of a fountain as Kurodo, Noba and Lirin sat next to her.

Rukia: _**Oh! Isn't this amazing?**_

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three!**_

Chojiro Sasakibe called to Kurodo, Noba and Lirin, "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

And Kurodo, Noba and Lirin followed Chojiro as they left and Rukia walked off and passed the hat shop, where Cirucci Thunderwitch and Yammy were inside as Cirucci tried on hats.

Cirucci: _**Now it's no wonder that her last name means 'Beauty'**_

_**Her looks have got no parallel**_

Yammy: _**But behind that fair façade**_

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us**_

All: _**She's nothing like the rest of us**_

_**Yes, different from the rest of us is Rukia**_

A flock of geese flew overhead, and one got shot down when a rifle shot was heard. A man with his eyes closed and has short grey hair and wears a white jacket and a light blue hakama came running over into the middle of the road and held the bag open, only for the dead goose to fall a yard in front of him. The man ran back over to a handsome man with neat brown hair and red eyes and wears a white jacket, white coat, purple sash and white hakama. Plus, the man held a rifle.

"Wow, Aizen! You didn't miss a shot!" The grey haired-man exclaimed in excitement, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know." The brown-haired man, now known as Sosuke Aizen, smirked.

"I bet that no beast could stand a chance against ya. And no girl, for that matter, either." The grey-haired man said.

"It's true, Gin Ichimaru." Aizen replied and he pointed to Rukia, who had just come around the corner, "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"You mean the inventor's sister?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"Yep! She's the one!" Aizen replied, "The lucky girl that I'm gonna marry."

"But- but she's-" Gin began, only to be cut off by Aizen.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Aizen continued.

"Yeah, I know that, but-" Gin said, only to be interrupted again.

"And THAT makes her the best." Aizen finished and he asked, "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course you do!" Gin replied.

Aizen: _**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**_

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**Here in town there's only she**_

He looked at his reflection and brushed his hair back with his own hand.

_**Who as beautiful as me**_

_**So I'm making plans to woe and marry Rukia**_

Then, Rukia walked by Aizen and Aizen followed her, passing Kukaku Shiba, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Mashiro Kuna.

Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro: _**Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?**_

_**Sosuke Aizen, oh he's so CUTE!**_

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**_

_**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**_

With that, Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro fainted, and Aizen struggled to catch up with Rukia, who easily walked through the crowd in town.

Kenpachi Zaraki: _**Hello! **_

Aizen: _**Pardon!**_

Ikkaku Madarame: _**Good day!**_

Maki Ichinose: _**Mais oui! **_

Rantao: _**You call this bacon?**_

Luppi: _**What lovely grapes!**_

Nnoitra Jiruga: _**Some cheese!**_

Gantenbainne Mosqueda: _**Ten yards!**_

Nnoitra: _**One pound**_

Aizen: _**'scuse me!**_

Nnoitra: _**I'll get the knife!**_

Aizen: _**Please let me through!**_

Neliel Tu Oderschvank: _**This bread!**_

Shawlong Koufang: _**Those fish!**_

Neliel: _**It's stale!**_

Shawlong: _**They smell!**_

D-Roy: _**Madame's mistaken!**_

Rukia: _**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

Aizen: _**Just watch. I'm going to make Rukia Kuchiki my wife!**_

The townsfolk gathered around Aizen and eventually surrounded him.

All: _**Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!**_

Men: _**But she really is a funny girl**_

Women: _**A beauty but a funny girl**_

All: _**She really is a funny girl! That Rukia!**_

Rukia turned back towards the townsfolk when the song ended. She then shrugged as she continued to read as she walked home and Aizen finally caught up with her.

"Hello, Rukia." Aizen greeted.

"Oh, hey, Aizen." Rukia replied, not focusing her attention on Aizen, who took her book from her. Rukia groaned and asked, "Aizen, can I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this?" Aizen asked, looking through the book, "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people just use their imaginations." Rukia replied, walking up to him.

"Rukia, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Aizen said as he tossed the book away and it landed in a mud puddle and Rukia went over to it, "And paid attention to more important things. Like me."

Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro, who were a yard behind Aizen and Rukia, looked on and sighed.

"Like you?" Rukia asked, confused as she picked her book up from the mud and started cleaning it off.

"Yeah. The whole town's talking about it." Aizen said, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas… and thinking."

"Aizen, you are positively primeval." Rukia said after she cleaned her book off.

"Well, thank you, Rukia." Aizen said, putting his hand around Rukia's shoulders, "Hey, whaddya say you and I walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Rukia replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Nemu asked Kukaku.

"She's crazy." Kukaku replied.

"He's gorgeous." Mashiro said.

Rukia took a few steps away from Aizen and said, "Please, Aizen. I can't. I have to go home and help my brother out. Bye."

Gin laughed when he finally caught up with Aizen, "That crazy old cook! He needs all the help he can get!"

With this, Aizen and Gin laughed. But Rukia had an intent look on her face and she said angrily, "Hey! Don't talk about my brother that way!"

"Huh? Oh!" Aizen said and he turned toward Gin and scowled, "Yeah! Don't talk about her brother that way!" He bonked Gin on the head.

"Besides, my brother is _not_ crazy; he's a genius." Rukia finished. Upon saying this, an explosion could be heard from Rukia's house. This got her attention and she ran home as Aizen and Gin continued to laugh.

* * *

When Rukia got home, she went into the basement and there was smoke everywhere. In the middle of the room, a man was stuck in a barrel. He had long black hair with some strands dangling in front of his left eye and wears a white coat, black robes and sandals. The man was Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked, covering her mouth when she coughed from the smoke.

"How on earth did that happen?" Byakuya asked. He pulls the barrel off his waist.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" Rukia asked, walking over to Byakuya.

"Oh. Yes." Byakuya replied, "But I'm about ready to give up on this old garbage pile." With that, Byakuya walked over to a contraption of some sort and kicked it, only to hurt his toe. He yelled out and held his foot as he hopped on the other foot.

Rukia giggled and said, smiling, "Oh, you always say that."

"I mean it this time." Byakuya responded, "I'll never get this stupid contraption to work!"

"Oh, come on. Of course you will." Rukia said. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmmph!" Byakuya scoffed, turning away as he crossed his arms.

"And you might become a world famous inventor." Rukia continued, smiling.

"You really believe that?" Byakuya asked.

"I always have." Rukia replied.

Byakuya smiled and said in high spirits, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and put a pair of goggles on, "Could you hand me that dog-legged clencher there?" Rukia obliged as Byakuya continued, "So, Rukia. Did you have fun in town?"

"Well, I got a new book." Rukia replied, "Uh, Byakuya, do you think I'm… odd?"

Byakuya got out from under the machine and asked, "My sister, odd? Where did you get such a stupid idea like that?"

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Rukia replied.

"Well, they talk about me, too." Byakuya said.

Rukia said, "That is true. But there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about that Aizen?" Byakuya asked, "He's a handsome fellow."

"Yeah, he's handsome." Rukia said ironically, "And rude and conceited and… Oh, Byakuya. He's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Byakuya said, coming out from under the machine, "I think that's done. Now, let's give it a try."

He pulled on the lever and the machine started whirring and the machine started chopping wood like it was supposed to.

"It works!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

"It does?" Byakuya asked, and exclaimed happily, "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Rukia exclaimed proudly.

"Hitch the horse up, Rukia." Byakuya exclaimed, "I'm OFF to the fair." A log then hit him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Bye, Byakuya! Good luck!" Rukia, later in the day, called as Byakuya rode off on a wagon as their horse pulled.

"Goodbye, Rukia. And take care while I'm gone!" Byakuya called back as he left.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that's the end of the first chapter.

Rukia: And about time you post the next chapter.

Ryo: Come on Rukia, I'm just glad to be writing this story again. Anyways, in the next chapter, Byakuya came upon a castle and who will he meet? Stay tune and read and review.

And don't worry, since I'm writing fanfics again, from now on, this story updates every 1-3 days!


	3. Byakuya Comes Upon a Castle

Ryo: Well well, I've updated this story sooner this time. Also, I would like to apologize all Byakuya fans if Byakuya is well…cowardly.

Byakuya: WHAAAAATTTT?!

_**Chapter 2: Byakuya Comes Upon a Mansion**_

Yes, Byakuya _was _on his way to the fair, but three hours later, Byakuya was lost in a dark forest at night.

"Hmm. We should be there by now." Byakuya said as he looked at a map while his horse looked nervously around as an owl hooted, "I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Wait a minute."

Byakuya pulled on the house's strap and the horse stopped so Byakuya could look at a sign at the point of a fork in the road.

"Well, let's go this way." Byakuya motioned his horse, who looked to his right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest. His horse then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. The horse then shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Byakuya stopped him.

"Come on, boy. It's a shortcut." Byakuya said and the horse walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

Byakuya continued down the dark road, with his horse still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a wolf ran among the trees. His horse stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a wolf howl.

"This can't be right!" Byakuya said, looking at his map, "Boy, where have you taken us? Maybe we should turn around."

His horse obliged, but ended up accidentally backing the wagon up into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and the horse, now totally scared, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Byakuya's invention was on. Byakuya wasn't too lucky, due to the fact that his horse got so scared that he accidentally knocked Byakuya off. When his horse was out of sight, Byakuya looked around nervously.

"Hello?" Byakuya called, his voice trembling. Then, he heard a low growling and he turned his head slowly and saw a pack of wolves behind him.

"Oh. It's just a pack of wolves." Byakuya said calmly, looking away. Then, Byakuya's eyes snapped open as wide as they could.

"WOLVES?" He shouted and he immediately looked around again and saw the wolves slowly approaching him. Then, Byakuya screamed and began running for his life. The wolves chased after him. Then, the next thing Byakuya knew, he rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Byakuya pulled his scarf off of his face and looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Then, Byakuya looked behind him and saw that the wolves were in hot pursuit. Byakuya ran up to the gate and yelled, "Help! Is someone there? HELP!" Then, the gates flew open and Byakuya fell in. Before the wolves could get to Byakuya, he slammed the gates shut, causing the wolves to fall away. Byakuya let out a sigh of relief and turned around and let out a gasp of amazement. What he saw before him across the bridge was a huge castle.

(A/N: Try and imagine the Disney Castle from Kingdom Hearts looking like it hasn't been taken care of for years.)

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Byakuya wasted no time in getting on the porch and knocking on the front doors. The door creaked open and Byakuya hesitated. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase, and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Byakuya walked cautiously around.

"Hello?" He called, and his voice echoed. There was no response and he called again, "Hello?"

"Poor guy must have lost his way in the woods." A young male voice said.

"Be quiet. Maybe he'll go away." Another young male voice said.

Byakuya looked around nervously for the source of the voices and called, "Uh- is someone there?"

"Not a word, Renji. Not _one_ word." The young male voice said.

"I- uh- I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my- uh- horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Byakuya called nervously.

"Aw, come on, Uryu. Have a heart." The other male voice said.

"Shh!" The voice said. The next thing Byakuya heard was what sounded like a kicking sound. "Ouch! My shin!"

"Sure, dude! You're welcome here!" The other male voice said. Byakuya looked around again.

"Who said that?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh- I'm right here." The voice said.

"Where?" Byakuya asked. Then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw a boy about twelve-years-old behind him. The boy had red hair, tied to a ponytail, black tattoos on his forehead and wears a white headband and black robes. The boy's name was Renji Abarai.

"Hi." Renji said. Byakuya got totally startled and jumped upward and landed on his own butt. He stood up.

"Well, now you've done it, Renji. Just peachy." The other male voice said and another twelve year old boy came in. He had long blue hair and wears glasses, a white suit, white pants and white boots. He was Uryu Ishida.

"Oh, hello there. I- ah- ah- ACHOO!" Byakuya said, but emitted a sneeze, causing Uryu's glasses to be fogged up. Byakuya got a handkerchief out of his own pocket and wiped his own nose as Uryu wiped his glasses.

"Geez, sir. You're soaked to the bone. Come on. You should warm up by the fire." Renji said, directing Byakuya to the parlor.

"Thank you." Byakuya said in a literally sick tone.

As Byakuya followed Renji, Uryu walked quickly after them, and a huge shadowed figure with yellow eyes watched them and rushed off.

"Renji. No! You know what the master would do!" Uryu said, but Renji didn't listen.

"I demand that you stop right there!" Uryu demanded. He then saw that Renji let Byakuya sit in a comfortable armchair that was a yard in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, no! Not the master's chair!" Uryu said worried, and at that moment, a yellow plush lion doll rushed past him. His name was Kon.

"I'm not seeing this!" Uryu said, putting his hands over his eyes, "I'm NOT seeing this!"

"Hi there." Kon said to Byakuya.

"Well, hello there, fella." Byakuya said, patting Kon on the head. Kon then acted like a footstool. Then, a girl with black hair, tied to a bun and also wears black robes named Hinamori Momo came up and put a blanket around Byakuya.

"Hm. What service." Byakuya smiled.

"All right! That's enough! I'm in charge here and I-" Uryu was interrupted when a girl and a boy came in, literally running Uryu over with a tea cart, and pushed the tea cart over to Byakuya. The girl has dark skin, purple hair, tied to a ponytail and wears orange robes and black tight pants. She was Yoruichi Shihouin. Next to her, was a 10 year old boy with spiky white hair and wears a white coat and black robes. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"How would you like some hot tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." Yoruichi said as she poured some tea into a tea cup.

"No. No tea." Uryu said with his face in the ground, and he stood up, exclaiming angrily, "NO tea!"

But no one listened. After Yoruichi put some sugar in the tea, she handed it to Toshiro and Toshiro then handed the cup to Byakuya.

"Here you go, sir." Toshiro said.

"Oh, hello there, boy." Byakuya greeted in a sweet tone to Toshiro. Then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in, blowing the fire in the fireplace out. Yoruichi shook nervously and Toshiro hid unsuccessfully behind her.

"Uh-oh..." Toshiro said nervously.

Byakuya shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a white skinned man with white hair, piercing yellow eyes and wears white robes, and a black and red cape. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, the prince who has been cast by a terrible spell which turns him into a hollow. Byakuya couldn't tell for sure if it was a hollow because he did not turn around to make sure. All Byakuya saw was the hollow's shadow. Ichigo then came into the room on all fours. Byakuya continued to shake nervously.

"A stranger is here." Ichigo growled.

"Uh- Master. Let me explain." Renji explained nervously, "you see, the guy was lost in the woods, he was cold and-" He was cut off when Ichigo roared so loud, his voice was like a wind. Renji shook nervously now.

Uryu got out of hiding from under the carpet and walked over next to Renji and said, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say that I was against this from the start! It was all HIS fault!" He pointed accusingly at Renji, and Renji's eyes snapped open and he looked at Uryu.

"What?!" Renji asked in disbelief.

Uryu, not listening to Renji, continued, "I tried to stop them, but nooo! They would not listen to me and-" Ichigo roared loudly again and Uryu screamed out like a little girl and hid behind Renji.

Byakuya looked to his right, and then when he looked to his right, he found himself face-to-face with Ichigo, who sneered at him. Byakuya then screamed and backed away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled as he stood up.

"I was lost in the woods and I-" Byakuya said, but got cut off by the hollow.

"You're not welcome here!" Ichigo yelled.

"I- I'm sorry." Byakuya apologized nervously, his eyes focused only on the hollow, and the hollow noticed this.

"What are you staring at!?" Ichigo snarled.

"N- Nothing!" Byakuya lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the Hollow, have you!?" Ichigo accused. With that, Byakuya ran for the door, but Ichigo blocked his way.

"Please! I meant no harm!" Byakuya exclaimed in a scared tone, "I just wanted a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Ichigo growled, and grabbed Byakuya by the collar.

"No! Please! NOOOO!" Byakuya shouted as Ichigo dragged him away. Byakuya started to kick and scream before Ichigo slammed the door shut.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Poor Byakuya!

Byakuya: WHY ME?!

Ichigo: Haha!

Byakuya: Shut up!

Ryo: Also, yeah, instead of turning the servants (Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi, etc.) into furniture, I've turned them into chibi versions of themselves! Good idea, huh?

Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi and Toshiro: (Sweatdropped)

Renji: Er…I guess.

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	4. Aizen purposes and Rukia's New Home

_**Chapter 3: Aizen Proposes to Rukia and Rukia's New Home**_

The next day, Aizen and Gin looked through a bush at Rukia's house. Aizen was wearing a white formal attire.

"Rukia's surely gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Aizen?" Gin asked, smirking.

"Yep." Aizen smirked, "This is her lucky day." He walked off, letting go of the bush branch that he held and it slammed in Gin's face, and he literally had leaves in his mouth.

Aizen turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding, and Aizen said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first, I gotta go in there and propose to the girl."

Everyone laughed, except for Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro, who were crying their eyes out.

Aizen turned towards Gin and said, "Now, Gin, when Rukia and I come out that door, you..."

Gin picked up the thread (not literally) and said, "I know! I strike up the band!"

He then started conducting a band that played "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. The music stopped when Aizen hit Gin really hard with a French Horn.

"Not yet!" Aizen said angrily.

"Sorry." Gin said, rubbing his own forehead.

Meanwhile, Rukia was inside, reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and looked through the hole and saw that it was Aizen at the door. Rukia groaned and she opened the door and Aizen stepped in.

"Aizen." Rukia said, smiling a fake smile, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, Rukia?" Aizen said, "You know, I bet that there isn't a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true."

"Uh- what do you know about my dreams?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, plenty." Aizen replied and he began to sing.

Aizen: _**You've been dreaming just one dream**_

_**Nearly all your life**_

_**Hoping, scheming**_

_**Just one theme**_

_**Will you be a wife?**_

_**Will you be some he-man's property?**_

_**Good news! That he-man's me!**_

He put his hands around Rukia's shoulders.

_**This equation**_

_**Girl plus man**_

_**Doesn't help just you**_

_**On occasion**_

_**Women can**_

_**Have their uses, too**_

_**Mainly to extend the family tree**_

_**Pumpkin, extend with me!**_

Aizen: _**We'll be raising sons galore**_

Rukia: _**Inconceivable!**_

Aizen: _**Each built six-foot-four**_

Rukia got a bit queasy.

Rukia: _**Unbelievable!**_

Aizen: _**Each one stuffed with every Aizen gene!**_

Rukia plugged her ears up.

Rukia: _**I'm not hearing this!**_

Aizen: _**You'll be keeping house with pride**_

Rukia: (sarcastically) _**Just incredible!**_

Aizen: _**Each day gratified**_

Rukia: _**So unweddable!**_

Aizen: _**That you are part of this idyllic scene**_

Aizen sat down at the table where Rukia put her book down.

"Picture this." He said, "A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. And my little wife massaging my feet."

Rukia put her hand on her nose, imagining the fouls smell of Aizen's feet as Aizen continued, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood up and said, "We'll have six or seven."

Rukia asked, "Dogs?"

"No, Rukia! Strapping boys like me!" Aizen replied.

Rukia let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Imagine that." And Aizen continued to sing.

Aizen: _**I can see that we will share**_

_**All that love implies**_

_**We shall be the perfect pair**_

_**Rather like my thighs**_

Rukia said, "Yuck!"

_**You are face to face with destiny!**_

_**All roads lead to**_

_**The best things in life are**_

_**All's well that ends with me!**_

_**Escape me, there's no way**_

_**Certain as do re**_

_**Rukia, when you marry**_

Aizen stopped when he had Rukia against the door.

"So, Rukia, what will it be? Is it 'yes' or is it 'Oh, yes'?" He asked.

"I- uh-" Rukia stammered as she reached behind herself for the doorknob and she answered quickly, "I just don't deserve you!"

Aizen shrugged and said, "Well, who does?"

Aizen: _**Me!**_

"But thanks for asking." Rukia said and she immediately opened the door, and she ducked as Aizen lost his balance and fell out the door and into a mud puddle. The band began to play and Rukia slammed the door shut. When the band stopped playing, Gin turned towards Aizen, who was covered in mud, and asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Aizen grabbed Gin and growled, "I'll have Rukia for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He threw Gin down into the mud and Aizen stormed off.

Later, when she had made sure that everyone was gone, Rukia poked her head out the door and said, "Is he gone?"

She then went to the side of the house to feed the chickens, mumbling angrily, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless..." She now began to sing.

Rukia: _**Madame Sosuke Aizen!**_

_**Can you just see it?**_

She put a towel around her head, making herself look like a housewife.

_**Madame Sosuke Aizen!**_

_**His little wife**_

She kicked a bucket and took the towel off her head.

_**No, sir! **_

_**Not me!**_

_**I guarantee it!**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life!**_

She ran off until she was in an open field kind of like at the beginning of _The Sound of Music _and Rukia sang more.

Rukia: _**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!**_

_**I want it more than I can tell!**_

She sat on the ground and picked up a dandelion.

_**And for once it might be grand**_

_**To have someone understand**_

She blew on the dandelion, causing its contents to blow off in the wind.

_**I want so much more than they've got planned...**_

At that moment, Rukia and Byakuya's horse came running in, still pulling the cart that had Byakuya's invention on it.

"Huh?" Rukia wondered, and she ran up to her horse.

"What happened?" She asked, and she looked to see that Byakuya is not there, "Where's Byakuya? Where is he?"

She unhooked her horse from the wagon and exclaimed, "We have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

Later, Rukia rode on until she reached a mansion.

"What is this place?" Rukia wondered. Her horse then let out a worried yell, and Rukia calmed him down.

"Steady." Rukia said. Then, beyond the rusty gate, Rukia noticed Byakuya's scarf on the ground. She opened the gates and went inside and picked up the scarf.

"Byakuya..." She said quietly.

Meanwhile inside, Uryu paced back and forth past Renji, who had his arms crossed.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Uryu said, "You had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. And let him pet Kon."

"I was just trying to be nice." Renji said, and Uryu rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rukia had just entered the foyer and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She then went up the staircase and every room she went into, she called for Byakuya.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yoruichi was washing dishes and Toshiro ran into the room up to her.

"Yoruichi! You'll never believe what I saw." Toshiro said out of breath, "There's a girl in the castle."

Yoruichi turned towards Toshiro and said, "Toshiro, could you quit making stories up? It's so old now that it's not even funny anymore."

"I'm serious, Yoruichi. I saw her." Toshiro insisted.

"Oh, come on." Yoruichi said and she went back to washing her dishes. At that moment, a maid named orihime Inoue came into the room.

"Yoruichi, I saw a girl in the mansion." Inoue said.

"See? I told ya." Toshiro said as he smirked.

Back with Uryu and Renji...

"Irresponsible, waxy-eared, pea-brained..." As Uryu said this, Renji got out a hand puppet of Uryu and started mimicking Uryu with it as Renji had his eyes crossed.

"Byakuya?" Rukia's voice called and Renji and Uryu turned toward a doorway to see Rukia passing by.

"Did you see that?" Renji asked, turning towards Uryu.

Then, they looked around the corner and saw Rukia going down the corridor. Renji gasped.

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl." Uryu said irritably.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" Renji exclaimed happily, "The girl that we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!"

He then ran off after her with Uryu running after him, saying, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

The two boys opened a door that Rukia had passed by. When Rukia came that way, Uryu hid behind the door while Renji ran up the steps that led to the prisoner tower.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Rukia called and she heard Renji running up the steps and she called as she went up the steps, "Wait! I'm looking for my brother! I..."

Uryu poked his head out from behind the door, watching Rukia rush up the steps.

When Rukia reached the top, she looked around. Renji hid behind a pillar.

"Well, that's funny. I'm sure there was someone..." Rukia wondered, and she called, "Is anyone here?"

"Rukia?" Byakuya's voice called from the prison door.

"Byakuya!" Rukia exclaimed. She picked up a torch and went over to Byakuya's prison door and Byakuya poked his head out.

"H- h- how did you find me?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Rukia said, feeling Byakuya's cold hands as Byakuya coughed. "I have to get you out of here."

"Rukia. I want you to leave this place." Byakuya said.

"Who did this to you?" Rukia demanded.

"No time to explain." Byakuya exclaimed, "You must go! Now!"

"No. I won't leave you." Rukia argued. The next thing she knew, a white arm pulled Rukia, causing her to toss her torch away.

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled. It was the same hollow that Byakuya had encountered the night before.

"Rukia! Run!" Byakuya yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Rukia asked nervously as she looked around. She could see nothing in the darkness. The only light in the room was a light that came in from a hole in the roof.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the master of this mansion." The gruff voice of the hollow, now known as Ichigo, replied.

"I've come for my brother." Rukia said, "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then, he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Ichigo growled.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Rukia pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Ichigo responded and he began to walk away.

"But there must be something that I can..." Rukia stopped when she got an idea and she called, "Wait!"

Ichigo stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Rukia looked back at Byakuya, and then came into the light.

"Take me instead." She pleaded.

"You?" Ichigo growled, turning away, and his expression changed as he looked back at Rukia, and asked in a calm tone, "You would... take his place?"

"Rukia, have you lost it?!" Byakuya yelled, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Rukia ignored Byakuya and continued, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered, "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Rukia then thought for a minute. Before she could give an answer, she wanted to see who or what she was talking to.

"Come into the light." Rukia demanded.

Ichigo hesitated for a minute. Then, he slowly moved into the light and Rukia's eyes widened. When Ichigo was fully in the light, Rukia gasped. She turned away.

"No, Rukia! I won't let you do this!" Byakuya exclaimed. Rukia turned back towards Ichigo.

"You have my word." She said to Ichigo.

"Done!" Ichigo responded as he went over to Byakuya's prison door. Rukia fell to her knees and after Ichigo unlocked the door, Byakuya rushed over to Rukia.

"Rukia, listen to me." Byakuya said, "I'm old; I've lived my life."

Then, Ichigo began to drag Byakuya away.

"Wait." Rukia said.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled as he was dragged away.

"Wait!" Rukia called.

A minute later, Ichigo was still dragging Byakuya outside.

"Please! Spare my sister!" Byakuya pleaded before Ichigo tossed him into a car, "Please!"

"She's no longer your concern!" Ichigo snarled as he slammed the door shut and he ordered to the car driver, "Take him to the village."

With that, the car drove away. From the tower window, Rukia watched the car drive away and she buried her face into her arms and began to cry.

Later, as Ichigo climbed the tower stairs, Renji came up to him.

"Uh- master?" Renji said nervously.

"What?" Ichigo asked, turning toward Renji.

"Well, since the girl is gonna be with us for a while, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Renji replied nervously. All Renji got in response was a fierce snarl from Ichigo and Ichigo continued up the steps.

"Then again, maybe not." Renji said.

A minute later, Ichigo came into Rukia's room, he saw Rukia on the ground crying. She looked up to Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again." She said in between tears, "And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

As Rukia said this, a look of guilt came onto Ichigo's face and he looked down at the ground. He then reconsidered Renji's advice.

"I'll show you to your room." Ichigo said, about to walk out of the room.

"My room?" Rukia wondered, and said aloud, "But I thought..."

Ichigo stopped and turned towards her, asking, "What? Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No." Rukia answered, shaking her head.

"Then follow me." Ichigo said and Rukia obliged.

Later, Ichigo led Rukia through a maze of corridors. Rukia stopped to look at everything in the corridor. She then ran back over to Ichigo, who glanced over his own shoulder at Rukia. She shed a tear. Renji, who walked next to Ichigo, could not stand the silence any longer.

"Come on. Say something to her." Renji urged.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, "Oh." Ichigo looked back at Rukia and said, "I- uh- hope you like it here." He looked back at Renji, who gave him the 'go on' look.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia and said, "The mansion is your home now. That means you can go anywhere you want now. Except for the west wing."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and began to ask, "What's in the west-?"

Ichigo cut her sentence short by whirling around angrily and shouting, "IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

They continued to walk again until Ichigo led Rukia to a guest room. Ichigo opened the door and Rukia walked in cautiously.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Ichigo said.

"Invite her to dinner." Renji whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and turned back towards Rukia.

"You will... join me for dinner." Ichigo said in a calm tone, and then growled in a gruff, threatening voice, "That's not a request!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and Rukia gasped. She then walked over to her bed, but did not sit down on it. Then, Rukia took out a locket and opened it. On one side of the locket, there was a picture of Byakuya, and there was a picture of Rukia on the other side. Rukia then began to sing.

Rukia: _**Yes, I made the choice.**_

_**For Byakuya- I will stay.**_

_**But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you...**_

She turned towards the closed door and yelled angrily, "YOU MONSTER!"

_**If you think that you've done is right, well then**_

She began to tear up.

_**You're a fool.**_

_**Think again.**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I should learn to be happy?**_

_**Never dreamed**_

_**That a home could be dark and cold.**_

_**I was told**_

_**Every day in my childhood**_

_**Even as we grow old**_

_**Home will be where the heart is**_

_**Never where words so true**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home is too. **_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Is this where I must learn to believe in?**_

_**Try to find**_

_**Something good in this tragic place**_

_**Just in case**_

_**I should stay here forever**_

_**Held in this empty space**_

_**Oh, that won't be easy**_

_**I know the reason why**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home's a lie**_

_**What I'd give to return**_

_**To the life I knew lately**_

_**But I know that I can't**_

_**Solve my problems going back**_

_**Is this home?**_

_**Am I here for a day or forever?**_

_**Shut away**_

_**From the world until who knows when**_

_**Oh, but then**_

_**As my life has been altered once**_

_**It can change again**_

_**Build higher walls around me**_

_**Change every lock and key**_

_**Nothing lasts**_

_**Nothing holds**_

_**All of me**_

_**My heart's far, far away**_

_**Home and free**_

After the song ended, Rukia buried her face into the bed and started to cry.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Poor Rukia...

Rukia: And you really have to do that to me, don't you?!

Ichigo: Uhhh...

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	5. Aizen's Plan

Ryo: Oh God…I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating this story for 2 weeks. School made me busy from writing this again.

Rukia: And we beat the crap out of you for not updating for a long time?

Ryo: (sigh) Fine. Go ahead.

Renji: ATTACK! (Ryo then gets beaten by the cast of Bleach.)

_**Chapter 5: Aizen's Plan**_

Meanwhile, in town, it was snowing a lot outside. Inside the tavern, Aizen sat in his armchair in front of a fireplace. He was now wearing a pair of black pants and a red T-shirt, along with black boots.

"Who does she think she is?" Aizen said angrily, "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Sosuke Aizen!"

"Darn right!" Gin agreed as he walked over to Aizen, carrying two mugs full of beer.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Aizen growled as he snatched the mugs from Gin and threw them into the fireplace, "It's more than I can bear!"

"Uh- more beer?" Gin asked stupidly.

"What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced." Aizen said before he put his own face into his own hands. Literally.

"Who? You? Never!" Gin said as he tried to cheer Aizen up, "Aizen, ya gotta pull yourself together." With that, Gin began to sing.

Gin: _**Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Aizen**_

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

He stretched Aizen's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting punched at Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy's table. Gin got back up.

_**Every guy here'd love to be you, Aizen**_

_**Even when taking your lumps**_

Aizen turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms.

_**There's no man in town as admired as you**_

_**You're everyone's fa-vor-ite**__**guy!**_

_**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

_**And it's not very hard to see why**_

_**No- one's- slick as Aizen**_

_**No one's quick as Aizen**_

_**No one's neck is incredibly thick as Aizen!**_

_**For there's no one in town half as manly**_

_**Perfect! A pure paragon!**_

_**You can ask any Grimmjow, Ulquiorra or Yammy**_

_**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**_

Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy: _**No one's big like Aizen**_

_**A kingpin like Aizen**_

Gin: _**No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Aizen!**_

Aizen shrugged and began to sing.

Aizen: _**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**_

All: _**My, what a guy, that Aizen!**_

They clinked their glasses together.

_**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**_

Gin: _**Aizen is the best and the rest is all drips!**_

By accident, when Aizen stood up proudly, Gin threw his drink in Aizen's face. Aizen then looked angrily down at Gin, who sheepishly hid his own glass behind his back. Aizen then punched Gin, making him go flying.

All: _**No one fights like Aizen!**_

_**Douses lights like Aizen!**_

Yammy: _**In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Aizen!**_

Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro: _**For there's n one as burly and brawny!**_

Aizen lifted the bench that Kukaku, Nemu, and Mashiro sat on. The three girls were still sitting on the bench.

Aizen: _**As you see, I've got biceps to spare**_

Gin: _**Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**_

Aizen dropped the bench on Gin, who got squashed flat. Literally! But Kukaku, Nemu and Mashiro were unharmed.

Aizen: _**That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!**_

"Wait! What?" Aizen said, and he mumbled, "Oh, never mind. Geez, who does that twerp who wrote this think he is? Alan Menken?" The song continued.

All: _**No one hits like Aizen!**_

_**Matches wits like Aizen!**_

Gin: _**In a spitting match, nobody spits like Aizen.**_

Aizen: _**I'm especially good at expectorating!**_

Aizen then spat a big spitwad. Oh wow, I don't know if I'll ever be able to imagine that. Anyways, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy then each got out a board with the number 'ten' on it.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy: _**Ten points for Aizen!**_

Aizen: _**When I was a kid, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large**_

As Aizen sang this, he juggled a couple of eggs and threw them up in the air and caught them in his mouth. Gin decided to try this, but the eggs ended up landing all over his face.

_**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**_

All: _**No one shoots like Aizen**_

_**Makes those beauts like Aizen**_

Gin: _**Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Aizen**_

Aizen: _**I use antlers in all of my decoratings!**_

He pointed to the wall where the fireplace was and there were deer heads and moose heads on the wall, along with a portrait of Aizen. Aizen then sat in his chair as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy lifted it up.

All: _**My, what a guy- Aizen!**_

As Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy held the chair, which Aizen sat in, they carried it and Gin tried to run out of the way, but Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy dropped it unknowingly on him, literally crushing him flat (again). After the song ended, everyone in the bar cheered. Then, at that moment, Byakuya barged in. There were black circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years.

"Help! Someone help me!" Byakuya shouted as he came in.

"Byakuya?" The bartender, Kaname Tosen, wondered.

"Please! Please! I need your help!" Byakuya begged, going from table to table, "He's got her- he's got her locked in the tower!"

"Who?" Nnoitra Juriga asked.

"Rukia!" Byakuya responded, "We have to go! Now! And not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Aizen said, making a gesture for Byakuya to calm down, "Slow down, Byakuya. Who's got Rukia locked in the dungeon?"

"A beast!" Byakuya shouted, "A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Everyone looked at Byakuya like he was speaking French, and they all began to laugh hysterically. Byakuya looked down at the ground in disappointment. Ulquiorra then came up to him and asked, making a gesture of something huge, "Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!" Byakuya replied.

"With huge horrifying yellow eyes?" Grimmjow asked, putting a magnifying glass over his own eyes, making his eyes look huge.

"Hideously horrifying!" Byakuya responded.

"And skin as white as sheet?" Yammy asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Byakuya responded, nodding, "Will you help me?"

"All right, Byakuya." Aizen said, "We'll help you out." He winked to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and they carried Byakuya towards the door.

"You will?" Byakuya asked, and praised happily, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The next thing he knew, Byakuya was tossed outside into a pile of snow.

"Crazy Byakuya." Grimmjow laughed as he and Ulquiorra went back to their table.

"He's always good for a laugh." Ulquiorra agreed.

"Crazy Byakuya, hmm?" Aizen wondered to himself, "Crazy Byakuya." He turned towards Gin, who got out from underneath the chair.

Aizen: _**Hey, Gin. I'm afraid I've been thinking**_

Gin: _**A dangerous past time?**_

Aizen: _**I know.**_

_**But that wacky old coot is Rukia's brother**_

_**And his sanity's only so-so.**_

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony man!**_

_**See, I promised myself I'd be married to Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**And right now, I'm evolving a plan!**_

He said, "If I..." The rest of his sentence became a whisper.

"Yeah?" Gin said.

"Then we..." Aizen whispered.

"No! Would she?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Aizen said.

"Oh, I get it!" Gin said, realizing what Aizen meant.

"Let's go!" They both exclaimed before they began to sing.

Both: _**No one plots like Aizen**_

Aizen: _**Takes cheap shots like Aizen**_

Gin: _**Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Aizen**_

Aizen: _**Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful**_

Gin: _**As down in the depths you descend**_

Aizen: _**I won't even be mildly remorseful**_

Gin: _**As long as you get what you want in the end!**_

Aizen: _**Who has brains like Aizen?**_

Gin: _**Entertains like Aizen?**_

Both: _**Who can make up these endless refrains like Aizen?**_

All (except Aizen and Gin): _**So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!**_

_**My, what a guy! Aizen!**_

When the song ended, Byakuya, outside, went around the town square. "Will no one help me?" Byakuya called in despair.

Meanwhile, back in Ichigo's castle, Rukia still had her face buried in her pillows as she sobbed. That was when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

Rukia raised her head and turned towards the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Johnny Yong Bosch." Toshiro's voice, from outside the room, called.

"Really?" Rukia asked as she arched an eyebrow. Yoruichi then slap the back of Toshiro's head from outside the room.

"Ow! Hey come on, I was just joking!" Toshiro yelled.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, It's me, Yoruichi." Yoruichi called.

"And Toshiro, too." Toshiro called, too.

Rukia got off the bed and opened the door and Yoruichi entered along with Toshiro, who pushed a cart.

"We thought you might like some tea." Yoruichi said.

"Wait. You're a-" Rukia said as she backed away, but ended up tripping over something.

"Oh. Careful." Another young male voice said and Rukia saw that the voice came from a boy with boy with purple hair.

"Hi. My name's Hanataro Yamada." The boy, now known as Hanataro, said.

"Oh, man. This is impossible." Rukia said as she sat down on the bed, "I'm seeing kids around every corner."

"I know it is, but here we are." Hanataro shrugged.

"Told ya she was pretty, Yoruichi." Toshiro said to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi got the teapot off the cart and Toshiro got a teacup as Yoruichi said, "All right."

As soon as Yoruichi poured the tea into the cup, Toshiro put a teaspoon of sugar into the tea. Toshiro then handed the teacup to Rukia, who said, "Thanks."

"You know, that was a very brave thing you did." Yoruichi said to Rukia.

"We all think so." Hanataro said as a sad look came onto his face. Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"But I've lost my brother; my dreams; everything." Rukia said sadly.

"Cheer up, Rukia." Toshiro said, smiling.

"Yeah. It'll turn out all right in the end." Yoruichi agreed, "You'll see." Rukia's frown turned into a smile of hope. "Oh. Listen to us." Yoruichi giggled, "Talking to you when there's a dinner to be served. Come on, Toshiro." Toshiro nodded and the two walked out of the room. But before Toshiro left the room, he turned around and said to Rukia, "Bye!" And with that, Toshiro scurried off. Then, Rukia turned to Hanataro.

"Well, then. What will we dress you in for dinner?" Hanataro wondered, and he exclaimed, "Ooh! Let's see what I got in the wardrobe!" Hanataro hurried over to a wardrobe and opened it. He looked through the entire thing, throwing every dress out of it until he found a green dress.

"Here we go." Hanataro said, walking over to Rukia, "You'll look great in this one!"

"That's really nice, but I'm not going to dinner." Rukia said.

Hanataro gasped and insisted, "But you have to!"

Just then, Uryu entered the room, clearing his throat, and he said, "Dinner is served."

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Renji and Yoruichi watched Ichigo pace back and forth impatiently.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come to dinner." Ichigo mumbled, and he growled aloud to Renji and Yoruichi, "Why isn't she here yet?"

"You have to be patient, sir." Yoruichi said to Ichigo. "She lost her brother and her freedom all in one day."

"Uh- Master? Do you think this girl is the one to break the spell?" Renji asked.

"Of course I do!" Ichigo roared, and he growled, "I'm not a fool."

"Good then. You fall in her, and she falls in love with you, and: POOF! The spell's broken!" Renji explained, "Me, Yoruichi, Uryu and the other kids will be all grown up and you'll be human again by midnight."

"Uh- Renji?" Yoruichi said, "It's not that simple; these things take time."

"But the rose already began to wilt." Renji said.

Ichigo groaned and said, "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm... Well, look at me!" Renji and Yoruichi gave each other a concerned look.

"You have to help her see past all that." Yoruichi said.

"I don't know how." Ichigo said, turning away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Yoruichi said, walking in front of Ichigo, and she ordered, "Straighten up!" Ichigo obliged, and Yoruichi said, "Try to act like a gentleman."

"Uh-huh." Renji said, walking up to Ichigo, "And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile. Well, come on. Smile." Ichigo tried to smile, but he smiled too big, showing all his teeth.

"But don't scare the crud out of her!" Renji cried. "Impress her with your delightful wit." As the two kids told him what to do, he looked back at each of them.

"But be gentle." Yoruichi said.

"Shower her with compliments." Renji said.

"But be sincere." Yoruichi said. Ichigo then put his hands to his head as if he had a headache.

"And above all," Renji and Yoruichi said together, "You gotta control your temper!" Then, the door opened.

Renji gasped and said, "Here she is!" Ichigo looked toward the door. Then, Uryu entered.

"Good evening." Uryu greeted nervously.

"Well, where is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Who? Oh, heh heh. The girl." Renji said nervously, "She's in the process of... well, circumstances being what they are..." He stopped to see Ichigo glaring at him impatiently as Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently.

Uryu groaned and said, "She's not coming."

"WHAT?" Ichigo roared and he rushed off to Rukia's room as Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi ran after him. As soon as Ichigo got to Rukia's bedroom door, he pounded his fist on it three times.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Ichigo bellowed.

"I'm not hungry!" Rukia shouted from inside the room. Renji, behind Ichigo, put his own hand over his own eyes while Yoruichi and Uryu looked down at the floor.

"You come out or I'll- I'll- I'll break down the door!" Ichigo threatened. Renji tugged on Ichigo's robe and Ichigo looked down at him.

"Uh, master? I could be wrong, but that's not the best way to win the girl's affections." Renji said.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Uryu begged.

"But she is being so DIFFICULT!" Ichigo growled as he looked back at a double door.

"Gently, gently." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo growled a bit, and he turned back towards the door, asking, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Rukia's voice responded.

"Hm?" Ichigo said, turning towards Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi as he pointed to the door.

"Ah, ah." Renji said, "Suave. Genteel."

Ichigo turned back towards the door and said through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Right now, Ichigo's hair was literally on edge.

"Um, we say 'please'." Uryu added.

"Please." Ichigo said.

"No thank you!" Rukia's voice yelled in response.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Ichigo shouted.

"Watch me!" Rukia's voice shot back.

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" Ichigo roared. He then turned towards Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." With that, Ichigo stormed off and slammed a door so loudly, a small piece of the ceiling fell onto Renji's head.

"Well, that worked like a dream." Uryu said sarcastically as Renji brushed his own head off. He then turns to Renji, "Renji. Stand watch at the door and inform me of the slightest change." Uryu ordered.

"You can count on me, Uryu." Renji said, saluting. He then walked back and forth in a guard manner in front of Rukia's bedroom door.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Yoruichi said to Uryu and they both went downstairs.

Meanwhile, in the West Wing, Ichigo threw the door open and stomped in over to his dressing table, muttering, "I ask nicely, but she refuses! Well, what does she want me to do? Beg?" When he was next to his dressing table, he picked up his magic mirror and demanded, "Show me the girl!"

Slowly, a vision of Rukia sitting on her bed appeared. Hanataro sat next to Rukia.

"Come on, Rukia. Why don't you give the master a chance?" Hanataro suggested.

"Why? Did he give my brother a chance?" Rukia asked angrily, "I wouldn't give that monster a chance if he were the last thing on earth!"

"But the master's not so bad once you get to know him." Hanataro said.

Rukia scoffed and said angrily, "I don't _want_ to get to know him! I don't want to have _anything_ to do with him!"

Ichigo's face dropped and he said, "I'm just kidding myself. She'll never see me as anything but a monster."

As he said 'but a monster', Ichigo put the mirror face down on the dressing table. Then, a petal fell from the rose.

"It's hopeless." Ichigo said sadly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Once again, sorry I haven't been writing this for a while. But the good news is, tomorrow, I'm having my 3 week school break. So I hope I'll be able to update this story (and my other stories) in time. And don't worry, I'm not gonna give up on this story until the end! Read and review!


	6. Be Our Guest

Ryo: Now, we got the greatest Disney song ever, Be Our Guest!

Renji: Sang by me!

Ichigo: I didn't know you sing.

Renji: Shut up! Watch me!

_**Chapter 5: Be Our Guest**_

Later that night, the door to Rukia's room opens up and she peeks out. After making sure the coast is clear, Rukia walks out and walked down a hallway past a curtain. But she didn't notice some activity in there.

"Oh no." Orihime giggled.

"Oh yes!" Renji chuckled.

"Oh no," Suddenly Orihime ran out of the curtain laughing chased by Renji. Both laughed as Renji caught her.

"Oh yes, Inoue." Renji said with a smirk as he held.

"Come on. I was burnt by you before." Orihime said smirking.

"Ah, that was an accident. We should never have played near the fireplace." Renji chuckled. He looked up and gasped as he sees Rukia going around the corner. He accidentally dropped Orihime.

"Crud! They are out of the room!" Renji yelped. Looking down at Orihime, he added sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Inoue".

* * *

In the kitchen, Yoruichi was putting Toshiro to bed for bedtime.

"Time for bed, Toshiro." Yoruichi urged.

"But I'm not sleepy." Toshiro said with a yawn as he is put in the bed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Eventually, Toshiro went to sleep and Yoruichi wraps him with his blanket as she smiles.

"Fudge, children! I work all day for this dinner and what happened? Nothing!," Yoruichi turned to see a man with blonde hair and wears a white and green striped hat, black coat, green robes and sandals. His name was Kisuke Urahara, the chef of the mansion.

"I made the most perfect meal in the history of this castle and now it will go to waste!" Kisuke groaned.

"Oh calm yourself, Kisuke." Yoruichi said with a sigh. "The long has been long for all of us. We all know it."

"If you ask me, the girl was being stubborn." Uryu scoffed as he throws a napkin into a cupboard. "He did say please, after all!"

"Let's face it. Ichigo won't do much if he keeps getting all upset." Yoruichi said as she goes put a few dry dishes away. "Plus, if he keeps getting all upset, he'll never break the..."

Uryu quickly cut Yoruichi off and for a good reason. Rukia has entered the room. "Why hello! How great to see you up and about! Tired of the room eh?" He then shakes Rukia's hand saying, "My name is Uryu Ishida, head of the household."

"Hello there!' Renji said as he rushes into the kitchen and took Rukia's hand.

Uryu rolls his eyes as he points at Renji, "This is Renji Abarai."

"Great to meet you." Renji said smiling as he kisses Rukia's hand, making Rukia blush.

"Ahem." Uryu said as he kicks Renji aside to get Rukia's attention. "If there's anything we can do, just say so." Uryu then screamed when Renji smirked as he got out a water gun and shot water at Uryu's behind.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm getting kinda hungry." Rukia said. It's true. She is getting hungry.

"You are?!" Yoruichi exclaimed excited. "You hear that? She's hungry! Get everything ready for her!" Kisuke, excited himself, gets the stove ready again with Yoruichi and the other servants getting the dishes out.

"Hold it, Yoruichi! You know what master Ichigo said!" Uryu protested. The last thing he wants is to get in trouble again for disobeying the master.

"Oh don't be a sore head. She's hungry and I won't keep her that way." Yoruichi said.

"Oh all right. Get her a glass of water, some bread, and..."

Renji interrupted Uryu with a look of disbelief as he said, "Uryu, I'm surprised at you. She's no prisoner. She's our guest! She should be welcomed here, not the other way around." Renji then turned to Rukia and escorted her to the dining room, "Follow me."

"Just do me a favor and keep it down, will ya?" Uryu requested as he looks around nervously and goes to the door. "If master Ichigo finds out about this, we will be the next meal!"

"Of course. But what's dinner without music?"

Renji let the door go as he leaves and it slammed right into Uryu sending him flying and yelling, "MUSIC?!" He then landed in a big bowl.

* * *

In the dining room, Renji got onto the table with a spotlight on him. Rukia watched in amusement.

"Good evening, Miss Kuchiki. It's with great pride and excellent pleasure that I welcome you tonight." Renji said as Hinamori Momo tossed him a hat and cane, both which he caught. "So relax, take a chair..." As he said this, Izuru Kira and Kenpachi Zaraki sat Rukia down in a chair. "For the dining presents...your dinner."

As Rukia watched and smiles, Renji begins to sing using the hat and cane like a Broadway chorus man.

Renji: _**Be...our...guests, be our guests  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck  
and we provide the rest!**_

Jushiro Ukitake gave a napkin to Rukia around her neck. She however removed her napkin and put it on her lap.

_**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**_

Renji held out a tray with gray pudding and Rukia take a taste.

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**_  
_**They can sing, they can dance  
As if this were France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!**_

Renji then gives Rukia a menu which she began to read.

_**Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**_

Various servants brought an entrée up to Rukia, who tried each serving.

Servants: _**Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!**_

In one dish, Uryu came out of a pie but Renji lights up the dish with his lighter to set it on fire but burning Uryu in the process, who fainted.

Renji: _**We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!**_

Several servants now go through a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene. Meanwhile Renji is elevated on a platform as he juggles some juggling sticks.

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow juggling sticks**_

All (Except Rukia and Uryu): _**And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!!**_  
_**Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!**_

Renji: _**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!**_

All (but Rukia and Uryu): _**Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let's just say for your entrée  
We've an array, may we suggest  
Try the bread, try the soup  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any diner!  
Don't believe me? Ask the china!  
Singing pork, dancing veal  
What an entertaining meal  
How can anyone be gloomy or depressed  
We'll make you shout encore  
And send us out for more  
So be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**_

Uryu finally got free of the pie and is frantically trying to quiet everyone down. He tries to grab a servant but then the spotlight is on him. Uryu looks shocked as the servant got free and runs off.

Renji: _**Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!**_

Uryu chuckles nervously as he tries to leave but (somehow) Renji grabs him and keep him around.

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

"Let go, you idiot!" Uryu hissed angrily as Renji continues singing.

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.**_

Suddenly it looks like salt is falling. Of course, what where Uryu's looking, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Yuzu Kurosaki and Kazin Kurosaki were spraying salt and pepper all over as snow effect. Uryu groaned in annoyance.

_**Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting**_

Renji dust the salt and pepper off of Uryu who tries to get free to no success.

_**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_

Uryu finally got freed except it was because Renji let him go by accident. Uryu was send flying head first in gelatin. Uryu struggles to get out to no prevail.

_**Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You all walked in, and oops-a-daisie!**_

Jumping on a spoon nearby, Renji got Uryu freed sending him flying once more. In the kitchen, Yoruichi is excited as she and the staff was at work as she herself dances around.

Yoruichi: _**It's guests, it's guests!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!  
With dessert, they'd want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While Toshiro do the cups' soft shoeing,  
The tea'll be bubbling, the tea'll be brewing!  
It'll get warm, piping hot**_

Yoruichi gasps as she sees a spot on a teapot.

_**Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!**_

Yoruichi quickly cleans the spot off with a rag then puts it in a cart. Yoruichi then rushed the cart into the dining room.

_**We've got a lot to do**_

She arrived in the dining room and stop near Rukia.

_**Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest**_

Yoruichi poured out the tea, mixed the sugar in it in the teacup, and Toshiro give the teacup to Rukia after they're done.

All: _**She's our guest!**_

Yoruichi: _**She's our guest!**_

All: _**She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed! **_

_**With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please**_

Everyone now make a chorus line.

_**While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going**_

Soon they all moved to show Renji who begins to sing.

Renji and everyone else: _**Course, by course**_

Renji puts his hat on as the others make a chorus line again.

_**One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"**_

Rukia looked delighted and excited as a chandelier came down from the ceiling and it was 5 feet above the table. Servants are standing on it being careful not to break it.

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now, let's eat up**_

Although very freaked out at first, Uryu calm down and begins to dance along like a child.

All (but Rukia): _**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!!**_

By now, Uryu was dancing his heart out until Renji shoved him aside for a finishing pose. And then, the song ended as the servants took a bow as Rukia applauded. "Oh, man! I haven't seen a show like this in all my life." Rukia exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, thank you." Renji said as the servants cleaned the place up, "Such an excellent show." He then got out his pocket watch and saw that it was nine o' clock, and he said, "My goodness. Look at the time. Now it's off to bed. Off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now." Rukia responded, "It's my first time in an enchanted mansion."

Uryu chuckled, "Enchanted? Who said anything about the mansion being enchanted?" He then rounded angrily on Renji and pointed in an accusing manner at him, accusingly. "It was YOU! Wasn't it?!" The two then got into a fight cloud.

"Uh- I meant an awesome mansion." Rukia said, realizing her mistake, and she thought, _Man, I watch that one movie way too much._

When the fight cloud cleared, Renji was gnawing on Uryu's leg while Uryu pulled on Renji's hair. They then stood up and Renji brushed his own hair down.

"I would like to look around if that's all right." Rukia said.

"Sure. Why not?" Renji said, about to lead Rukia through the castle, but Uryu grabbed Renji by the shirt, stopping him.

"Renji, that's not a good idea." Uryu whispered to Renji, "We can't have her going around in certain places if you know what I mean." Uryu was referring to the West Wing, but Renji did not understand.

"Not really." Renji said.

"Ugh. You are such a doofus." Uryu mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you would like to show me around." Rukia said to Uryu, "I bet you know this place like the back of your hand."

"Well, actually..." Uryu said, turning away as if bashful and he was blushing. He then turned back toward Rukia, smiling and saying, "Yes. I do." By then, Uryu was smiling in a goofy manner.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that wraps up this chapter.

Renji: Haha! Told you I can sing!

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter as Rukia curiously enters the West Wing. Read and review!


	7. The West Wing

_**Chapter 6: The West Wing**_

As Rukia have her tour, Ichigo returns to outside her bedroom's door. He felt bad about the way he acted and decided to try once again to make amends. "Okay, Ichigo. Let's do this again. And this time, try not to freaked out if she refuses." Ichigo mumbled to himself. He then knocks on the door. To his surprise, no one answers. He tries again. Still no answer. Ichigo sighs sadly as he makes his way back to the West Wing. "Man, what a jerk I was."

* * *

Rukia looked around as Uryu gave her the tour. He's explaining about the rooms and what they were for. Renji and Kon followed behind, not bothering to listen since they heard the stories so many times before. When they reach a hall of armors, the group didn't realize that someone has just subtracted.

"And plus..." Uryu turned to speak to Rukia but to his surprise, she is gone. "Hey, where did you go off to?"

"Oh, Rukia mentioned going up the stairs to see a place beyond the dark steps." Renji explained as he comes up.

"Oh. That's good." Uryu said with a smile. But then, his eyes widen as he remembers something, "Wait, doesn't those steps lead to..."

"THE WEST WING!" Renji and Uryu both yelled in horror. They then run off to find Rukia with Kon running after them.

* * *

Before Rukia could go up the steps, Renji and Uryu appear blocking her way. "What's up there?" Rukia asked looking up the steps.

"Oh, nothing that would interest you." Uryu said nervously. "The West Wing has nothing important in things. Very dusty, dull, and boring," Renji nods in agreement nervously.

Looking at the two and up the steps, Rukia smirked, remembering what Ichigo told her not to go to, "Ah ha! So that's the West Wing!" Renji looks alarmed then he glares at Uryu in annoyance, since Uryu has let slip about the West Wing.

"What is it he has up there he doesn't want me to see?" Rukia asked taking a few steps.

"Oh, master Ichigo isn't hiding anything." Renji said quickly, trying to cover up.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be as forbidden as he said."

Renji and Uryu block Rukia's path again. Uryu said, "Perhaps there is something else you would want to see."

"Later. I got to see this." Rukia said, but the two servants blocked her once again.

"Can you at least see the gardens or library?" Renji said very desperate to keep the girl out of the West Wing at all costs.

"You have a library?" Rukia asked seemingly interested.

"Sure! We got a bunch of books you can dream of!" Uryu said, believing the danger has passed. With that, he and Renji walked off along with Kon to show Rukia the library as they speak about books.

At least, they thought they were leading her. Although Rukia wants to see the library, she decides to take a sneak peek in the West Wing first.

* * *

Rukia, after taking the steps, entered a dark corridor going by broken statues. "It's no wonder why Ichigo doesn't want anyone in here. He never seems to clean up this part of the castle." She observed.

She passed a broken mirror and soon come up to a door that has a door handle with a carved face that is trying to tell her to go away. Rukia almost left but she suck up her courage, opens the door, and she then went in. The room the West Wing has is a total mess. Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't seem to care about cleaning up after himself.

"It looks like a monster went here. Or maybe Ichigo did." Rukia observed the room. She then turned and gasped. What she then saw was a portrait of a boy. It is of a well-built teenage boy about sixteen-years-old, and he had spiky orange hair, black eyes and wears a white uniform, dark grey pants and black shoes. Rukia frowns. There is something familiar about the boy's eyes but she couldn't say for sure since there are slashes across the painting, as if Ichigo himself has ripped it with his claws.

Suddenly her attention was interrupted by a shimmer of light. She turned her head and sure enough, there is a rose under a glass jar on a table nearby. She got closer to take a look at that. Rukia looks in wonder at it. 'What is that? It looks so wonderful.' She thought.

Rukia removes the jar and is about to touch the rose itself...when a shadow covers making her stop. Rukia looks and gasped. Ichigo is at the window! Ichigo quickly charges forward with a roar causing Rukia to move out of the way. He places the jar back over the rose very quickly. As Rukia back off, Ichigo looks at her in a furious look.

"Why are you here?!" Ichigo demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'd didn't mean..." Rukia begins to say.

"I have told you that you are NOT to come here!"

"Please! I didn't mean any harm!"

Angrily, Ichigo grabs Rukia by the wrist and yelled, "Do you know what you have almost done?! GET OUT!" He lets go of Rukia causing her to run to the doors in fear as he continued yelling, "GET OUT!"

"Oh all right! I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back." Rukia yelled angrily.

As Rukia runs out of the room, Ichigo slowly realized what she mean and try to say, "Wait, stop!" However Rukia is out of the room before he could stop her. With a sad sigh, he sits on the ground and puts his face in his hands. Once again, his anger has caused him very dearly.

* * *

Back downstairs, Rukia passed by Renji and Uryu as she run to the doors. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Renji yelped in shock.

"I am not going to honor my promise to stay in this place any longer!" Rukia yelled as she opens the door. Snow blew into the castle but Rukia runs out anyway.

"Wait! Come back!" Uryu cried as he runs forward. But Rukia closes the door making it too late Renji and Uryu sighs very sadly, believing that all was lost.

A while later, Rukia was riding home. As she left the mansion, Rukia's heart was full of happiness, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Literally.

When Rukia was deep in the forest, she bumped into some familiar snarling wolves. The wolves chased Rukia through the woods until her horse tripped on a root and Rukia fell onto the ground. She looked up to see that her horse could not move as the wolves surrounded it. His foot was stuck. A wolf lunged at Rukia's horse, but Rukia hit the wolf away with a huge branch. As more wolves surrounded them, Rukia swung the branch wildly at the wolves, but then, Rukia tripped. A wolf slowly approached her and Rukia screamed.

The wolf lunged at Rukia, but suddenly, Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and caught the wolf and roared in its face. He then tossed the wolf away and Ichigo fought all the wolves. Some of them sank their teeth into his arm and he roared in pain, but he continued to fight the wolves as Rukia watched. Now frightened, the wolves ran off.

As soon as the wolves were gone, Rukia was looking at Ichigo, who looked back at her. He was in bad shape. He was bleeding from three claw marks on his right arm and his eyes were half open. He then fell face first in the snow. Rukia looked away from Ichigo and down a road. It was free to be taken, but then, Rukia looked back at Ichigo, who lifted his head out of the snow and gave her a sad look, kind of like a sad puppy dog look. Rukia felt bad for him. She then helped him up and they rode off back to the mansion. Well, actually, Rukia walked alongside her horse while Ichigo lay on it.

* * *

Later, in the parlor, Yoruichi put some water into a bowl and Renji heated the water with his lighter. Rukia took the towel out of the water and rinsed it. She then looked up at Ichigo, who sat in his master chair, licking his wounds.

"Here now." Rukia said, and she noticed Ichigo licking his own wounds, "Oh, don't do that." Ichigo growled at her. Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Kon backed away slowly. As Ichigo tried to keep his arm away, Rukia continued to reach for his wounds with the wet towel.

"Just hold still." Rukia said, and she put the hot, yet wet, towel onto Ichigo's arm. Ichigo roared in pain so loudly, Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Kon hid.

"That hurt!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Well, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Rukia argued.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if YOU hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Rukia shot back. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something angrily in response, but stopped to think of what to say.

"Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well, YOU should learn to control your temper!" Rukia argued. Renji and the others got out of their hiding spot. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and their eyes dropped. "Now hold still." Rukia said, "This may sting a little." Ichigo turned his head away. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he held still as Rukia cleaned Ichigo's cut. She looked up to him and said, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Ichigo opened his eyes and turned toward her. Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Kon came out of the hiding spot.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said calmly to Rukia with a smile. Now, he felt warm inside.

'Looks like there's still hope after all.' Renji thought with a smile as he and the other servants see this.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. A Changed Hollow

_**Chapter 7: A Changed Hollow**_

Back in the tavern in town, the whole place is empty. All except Aizen and Gin who is having a secret meeting with a figure. This figure is a tall and dark skinned man with a black beard and wears a white suit and white hakama. His name was Zommari Leroux, the owner of the town's insane asylum.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Zommari." Aizen said with a smirk.

"You'd better have a good reason for making me leave the asylum in the middle of the night." Zommari said. Then glancing at Gin, he added, "That man there told me you have something worth my time if I listened."

"Here's part of it." Aizen said handing over a bag of gold.

Zommari smirked evilly. He takes the gold as he said, "I'm listening."

"Let me get this straight: I wanted so much to married Rukia but she needs to be a little...convinced."

"Yeah. She turned him down flat." Gin joked.

As a result, Aizen hits him with a mug. Aizen continued, "Her brother Byakuya was in here a while ago making wild claims about a monster in a castle. His wild claims are a cause for concern."

"Although I rarely care, Byakuya doesn't seem like the type to cause harm." Zommari said in dismissal.

"Let me get to the point: Rukia loved her brother Byakuya so much that she will do anything to keep him from being locked up." Aizen added.

"Yeah. Including marrying him." Gin remarked. He noticed Aizen is glaring at him annoyed. When Aizen puts his hand up, Gin held a mug up to defend himself.

Aizen turns his attention to Zommari and said, "And that is where you come in."

Zommari thought about this. He then said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to threaten to lock her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" The two nodded. Zommari sighs seemingly in disgust at first. "Oh, that is despicable." Then he gave a scary cruel look and laughed evilly saying, "I love it!"

Aizen, Gin and Zommari laughed evilly at once beginning their evil plan.

* * *

Back at Rukia's home, frustrated no one would listen to him, Byakuya decided to take matters in his own hands as he packs up what he needs for an important mission. "Well, if no one would help me. I'd do this alone!" Byakuya said angrily. "I promise you Rukia, I will find the castle again and get you out of there!"

Once he finished packing, he then leaves the house, closing the door on the way out.

* * *

The door opened later as Aizen, Gin and Zommari arrived, planning in seizing Byakuya. But to their surprise, neither he nor Rukia is around.

"Rukia? Byakuya?" Aizen yelled while inside the house. But he got no response.

"Well, we failed. Let's go home." Gin said with a shrug as he turns to leave. But Aizen grabs him and takes him outside.

"No! I am not giving up like that! They have to come home sooner or later! We'd be ready for them by the time they do!" Aizen yelled furiously. He refuses to let this chance of marrying Rukia slip through his fingers. Seeing a pile of snow nearby the porch, he slams Gin right into it and exclaimed, "You are not to move from there until Rukia and Byakuya comes home!"

"But...hold on..." Unfortunately, both Aizen and Zommari leave, leaving a cold Gin behind. He groans as he said, "Darn it!"

He kicked a tree nearby. This resulted in a bunch of snow falling right on him. "I really wish the author could finish this damn parody right now!" Gin yelled.

* * *

Back at the castle, the next day, things were turning out better. In the balcony, Ichigo, Renji and Uryu watched Rukia in winter clothes bathing her horse with a brush. Ichigo has a cloth wrapped around his right arm. His clothes were as good as new since Rukia fixed them for him. As he, Renji and Uryu watches, Kon runs up happily and is hugged by Rukia.

Ichigo smiles warmly as he said, "Man, I've never felt this way about anyone." He pauses then said, "She was nice to me. Perhaps I should do something for her." He tries to think, then frowns and turns to Renji and Uryu, "Any ideas, guys?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe flowers, chocolates, promises you don't bother to do." Uryu remarked rolling his eyes.

"Uryu, don't be like that. Ichigo, if you want to give her something, it should be something she likes. Something that gives her joy," Renji then stops went something came into his mind. He then smiles. "I got it!"

* * *

Later, Ichigo takes Rukia to a set of doors to a room somewhere in the castle. As they arrived, Ichigo said, "I got something to show you, Rukia."

He almost opened a door then closed it as he turned to Rukia, "Oh, but close your eyes." Rukia looked puzzled. Ichigo added with a smile, "It's a surprise." Smiling back, Rukia closes her eyes. After waving a hand in front of her, Ichigo opens the doors and led her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rukia asked anxiously.

"Not yet." Ichigo said smiling. He stops her and said, "Wait here." He goes over to a set of curtains nearby as Rukia waited. As he opens them, Rukia can sense the light coming in and smiles as each curtain open up.

"Now?" Rukia asked more anxiously.

"Okay...now." Ichigo said smiling. Rukia opened her eyes and gasped. For the room she and Ichigo are in is the library itself...with so many books on many shelves!

"Oh my gosh. I have never seen so many books in all my life!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

"You like it?" Ichigo asked hopefully as he goes next to her.

"I loved it!"

"Then it's yours."

Outside the doorway, Renji, Yoruichi, Uryu and Inoue watched while Toshiro tries to look in.

"It work! I knew it would!" Renji cheered happily.

"What worked?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

"I got to admit. The two looked very happy together." Inoue said smiling.

"This is incredible." Uryu said excited.

"You got that right." Yoruichi agreed smiling.

"Isn't this incredible?" Inoue asked as she, Renji and Uryu begins to leave.

"I didn't see anything." Toshiro exclaimed unhappily as he goes to Yoruichi.

"Come on." Yoruichi giggled as she takes Toshiro by his hand, "We got some chores to do in the kitchen."

"What's going on? What are they on about? Come on!" Toshiro complained as Yoruichi takes him to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Rukia and Ichigo are having breakfast. Today's meal is cereal. Rukia takes one crunch of her meal. She looked up and is startled as Ichigo is eating his meal like an animal. He looked up and sees Rukia looking at him. Yoruichi and Toshiro, who are standing nearby, shook their head in embarrassment while Rukia looks away.

Embarrassed himself, Ichigo cleans his face off while Toshiro hands him a spoon. Ichigo takes it and tries eating his cereal with it. Of course, he has a hard time doing so since he rarely eats with a spoon before. Toshiro snickered at this until he noticed Yoruichi giving him a frown, making him stop.

Rukia, smiling, decided to help Ichigo with an easier method. And there, things were smooth sailing.

* * *

The next day in the courtyard, Rukia was feeding the birds that came to the castle often. Ichigo came up to her and taps her on the shoulder. As she turns, Rukia sees that Ichigo is making a gesture.

Realizing Ichigo wants to feed the birds as well, Rukia gives him some birdfeed. As Ichigo knelt down towards the birds, Rukia smiles and as she begins to sing.

Rukia: _**There's something sweet  
Almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined. **_

_**But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**_

When Ichigo is clearly having trouble feeding the birds due to him just shoving the birdfeed at them, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, making a trail. One of the birds land in his hands making both him and her smiled.

Rukia then looks away as she goes over to a tree nearby. As he looks on, Ichigo begins to sing.

Ichigo: _**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my hand**_

Blushing madly, he turned away from Rukia.

_**No it can't be  
I'll just ignore**_

He turned back to Rukia with a smile.

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

Behind the tree, Rukia takes her hood off looking doubtful once more.

Rukia: _**New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

She looked back from behind the tree and laughs a bit.

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

And for a good reason. She laughed as Ichigo is all covered with birds. Then all flew off.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

When Ichigo wasn't looking, Rukia threw a snowball at him. With a smirk, Ichigo begins to pile a bunch of snow. He and Rukia then laughed as they both threw snowballs at each other.

Inside the castle, Renji, Uryu, Yoruichi and Inoue watched happily as the two played outside in the snow.

Renji: _**Well who'd have thought?**_

Yoruichi: _**Well bless my soul.**_

Uryu: _**And who'd have known?**_

Inoue: _**Well who indeed?**_

Uryu: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

Yoruichi: _**It's so peculiar**_

All: _**We'll wait and see**_

Later in the parlor, Rukia and Ichigo were in there hanging around in front of the fireplace. Rukia was reading a story to Ichigo who is listening in interest.

_**A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

As Ichigo and Rukia reads the book, the singers, Toshiro included, were watching with smiles. Uryu turned to the others.

Uryu: _**Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.**_

"What is it?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

Yoruichi: _**There may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

"But what is it?" Toshiro asked again in confusion.

"I'd tell you when you are older." Yoruichi chuckled with a smile.

Wanting to give the new 'couple' privacy, Renji and Uryu close the doors and leaves with the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. When We're Grown Up Again

_**Chapter 8: When We're Grown Up Again**_

The next day, Uryu stood on the first step with a pointer as the kids stood a yard in front of him and Kon stood next to him with a big clock that read twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty-five seconds.

"All right, my fellow kid companions. I bet you're all wondering why you're here." Uryu said, and he pointed to the clock, "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or hollow." He chuckled at this part, "... or hollow..."

Everyone stared at Uryu like he was an idiot. Then, an orange haired girl named Rangiku Matsumoto spoke up.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

Uryu sighed heavily, and said, "Right."

Ikkaku and Yumichika pushed a rolling table over next to Uryu. The table had the rose in the bell jar on it.

"I should remind you," Uryu said, tapping the jar with the pointer, and every time he tapped it, the jar moved a bit near the edge of the table, and the kids' eyes widened, "That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika pulled the table away before Uryu tapped the jar again and he caused himself to toss the pointer.

Uryu then turned back towards the kids, and said, " All right. Any questions?"

A kid named Keigo Asano, raised his hand, saying over and over, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay. Anyone besides Keigo?" Uryu asked, but no one else raised their hand, and Uryu groaned and asked, "Yes, Keigo?"

"Uh- what are we doing?" Keigo asked.

"We're going to clean this place up a lot, Keigo." A kid named Nanao Ise explained to Keigo for Uryu.

Uryu said, "Thank you, Nanao. You all know your assignments then. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me."

The kids just walked off. Kon then rushed off, accidentally shoving Uryu forward off the step. Uryu yelled out before he landed face first on the floor. Renji, Inoue, Yoruichi and Toshiro walked over to him and helped him up.

"Lighten up, Uryu." Renji said.

"Yeah. Let nature take its course." Toshiro added.

"It's obvious that there's a spark between them." Yoruichi said.

"Yes. But I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little." Uryu said as he and the others walked over to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they'll have to fall in love by tonight if we ever expect to be all grown up again."

Renji sighed, smiling, "Grown up again."

"Grown up again." Yoruichi smiled.

"Yeah. Think what that means." Renji said, standing on top of Uryu to switch the clock hands to twelve o' clock. Renji then got off of Uryu and the clock chimed and Renji changed the time back as Renji began to sing.

Renji: _**I'll be cooking again**_

_**Be good-looking again**_

He put an arm around Yoruichi, and the other arm around Inoue.

_**With a beautiful girl on each arm**_

_**When I'm grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

He walked over to a mirror, breathed on it, and cleaned it with his sleeve, and smiled at his reflection.

_**Poised and polished**_

_**And gleaming with charm**_

He then went over to Inoue and hugged her.

_**I'll be courting again**_

_**Chic and sporting again**_

Then, Yoruichi joined in.

Yoruichi: _**Which should cause several husbands alarm**_

Toshiro joins in.

Toshiro: _**I'll hop down off the shelf**_

Renji and Yoruichi: _**And tout de suite, be myself**_

All five: _**I can't wait to be grown up again**_

Meanwhile, Hanataro Yamada and Shuhei Hisagi cleaned a bedroom as they sang.

Hanataro and Hisagi: _**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When we're little kids and toddlers no more**_

_**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

Hinamori Momo sat at her dressing mirror.

Momo: _**Aw, man. Won't it all be so swell?**_

_**I'll wear lip stick and rouge**_

_**And I won't be so huge**_

"Momo, you were never that huge." Yachiru Kusajishi said, walking up to Momo.

"I know." Momo said, and she sang as Yachiru struggled to reach something on the top shelf.

Momo: _**But Yachiru will reach the top shelf**_

_**I'll exude savoir faire**_

_**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**_

_**It's my prayer to be grown up again!**_

Meanwhile, in the stables...

Yoruichi and Uryu: _**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When the world once more starts making sense**_

Uryu walked over to where Renji was, where Renji was cleaning Rukia's horse up. Uryu put his own hand to his own forehead as if he had a headache.

Uryu: _**I'll unwind for a change**_

Renji: _**Really? That would be strange**_

Uryu then got a bit steamed.

Uryu: _**Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?**_

He calmed down.

_**In a shack by the sea**_

_**I'll sit back sipping tea**_

_**Let my early retirement commence**_

He threw a towel on Renji. Renji then got the towel off himself and got a devilish idea. He wrapped it up.

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax**_

_**I'll get down to brass tacks**_

By now, Renji whipped Uryu with the towel.

_**And RELAX!**_

All: _**When I'm grown up again!**_

A little later, some of the kids are cleaning Ichigo's room up.

Kids: _**So sweep the dust from the floor**_

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell**_

_**Someone might break the spell**_

_**Any day now...**_

_**Shine up the brass on the door**_

Ikkaku and Yumichika cleaned the brass doorknob.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Toshiro swept up the dust with a broom and dust pail.

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Our time may be at hand**_  
_**  
Any day now!**_

A few of the kids rolled out a carpet as Yoruichi, Inoue and Rangiku went over to a window.

Yoruichi, Inoue and Rangiku: _**Open the shutters and let in some air**_

The three opened the window as Yoruichi told two kids named Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake where to put a few certain items.

Yoruichi: _**Put these here and put those over there**_

Shunsui and Jushiro did as Yoruichi said, and three kids swept some dust over to the window.

Kids: _**Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away**_

The dust fell out the window and landed on Uryu, who was instructing a few more kids who had snow shovels. Later, in the ballroom, Kenpachi, Izuru Kira, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu were mopping and sweeping the floors as they sang.

Kenpachi, Izuru, Karin, Yuzu, Yasutora, Retsu and Isane: _**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks will bloom up again**_

_**We're assumin' again**_

_**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**_

Meanwhile, Kisuke Urahara, Shuhei Hisagi and Hinamori Momo clean the suits of armor in the armor hallway. As the three did so, Kon walked past him as Hisagi sang.

Hisagi: _**We'll be playing again**_

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.**_

Kon went over to a chair and found Kurodo and chased him until they went through the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind them.

All (except Kon and Kurodo): _**When we cast off this pall**_

_**And we'll stand straight and walk tall**_

Yuzu and Karin chased Kon and Kurodo out, cleaning the dirt along the way.

_**And we're finally grown up again!**_

Meanwhile, in the library, Rukia and Ichigo sat at a table as Rukia was reading the ending of Romeo and Julietas Ichigo watched her, smiling with his eyes half open.

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Rukia finished and she closed the book. Ichigo let out sigh as he sat up, smiling.

"Could you read it again?" Ichigo asked.

"Here. You can read it." Rukia said, smiling as she handed Ichigo the book. Ichigo became a little nervous.

"Okay..." Ichigo responded nervously. He opened the book and looked at the writing as if it were gibberish. Ichigo then sighed sadly and said, "I can't."

Rukia asked in a concerned tone, "You mean you never learned?"

"I learned... A little. It's just been... so long." Ichigo replied.

"Well, I'll help you with that." Rukia said, and she turned the pages to the very beginning, "Let's start here."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Okay." He then began, "Okay, twoe..."

Rukia giggled, and corrected him, "Two."

"Yeah. I knew that." Ichigo said, and he began to read again, "Two households..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Keigo, Rangiku and Izuru cleaned the windows as all the kids began to sing again.

Kids: _**We'll be dancing again!**_

_**We'll be twirling again!**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

In the garden, Uryu acted as a traffic signal, and accidentally got literally run over by Retsu who pushed a wheelbarrow with plants in it.

_**When we're grown up again**_

_**Only grown up again**_

_**We'll go waltzing thos old one-two-threes**_

A few kids planted the plants as Inoue trimmed the bush plants to look like various animals.

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping, striding**_

_**As fine as you please**_

When the yard work was finished, Uryu put a 'Don't Step on the Grass' sign on the ground. Then, Renji turned a valve and a fountain turned on.

_**Like an adult always does**_

Uryu turned another valve and another fountain turned on.

_**I'll be older and wise**_

All the kids except for Hinamori Momo stood in front of the fountain as they reached the end of their song.

_**On that glorious day**_

_**We'll shout hip-hip-hooray**_

_**And we're all grown up**_

Momo popped out of a seventh story window and stood on the balcony, wearing her swimsuit

Momo: _**AGAIN!**_

She then jumped and fell towards the fountain. All the kids looked up and yelled out as they all ran away, not before Renji and Uryu bumped into each other. Literally! But Momo made a big splash, getting all the kids wet. The kids just stayed silent for a minute, and they all laughed.

* * *

Later, Ikkaku and Yumichika were bathing Ichigo, who was sitting in a tub. Ikkaku and Yumichika were scrubbing Ichigo's back.

"Tonight's the night." Renji said, entering the room.

Yumichika then dumped a bucket of water on Ichigo, rinsing him off.

Ichigo sighed nervously and said, "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Come on. You don't have time to be a worrywart." Renji said, pointing over to the rose on the table, "You gotta be bold and daring."

Ichigo smiled and replied, "Got it. Bold and daring."

"All done, big guy." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo then shook himself off like a wet dog. By now, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were wet. As Ichigo stepped out of the tub and dried himself off a bit more with a towel, Renji rinsed the water out of his own outfit. Ichigo then walked over to the mirror and sat down there.

"Just think of it." Renji explained, "Music, romantic candlelight, which I'll provide."

Renji then walked over to Ichigo as Renji continued, "And when you get your timing right, you should confess your love."

"Yeah. I'll-" Ichigo stopped, and said, "No. I can't."

"But I thought you liked her." Renji said and Yumichika began to groom Ichigo.

"Well, more than anything." Ichigo said.

"Well, you should tell her." Renji said.

Yumichika finished grooming Ichigo, and exclaimed, "Ta-da!"

"There!" Renji said, looking up at Ichigo, "You look so- um... so..." Renji looked down at the ground, thinking of the right word, but Ichigo answered for him.

"Stupid." Ichigo said. He had hair locks and a bow on his head.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking." Renji said.

"Yumichika. That's not how you do it. I'll do it." Ikkaku said, taking the scissors and comb from Yumichika and started grooming Ichigo the right way. Uryu then came into the room, clearing his throat.

"Your lady awaits." Uryu said, bowing as he chuckled.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Tale as Old as Time

_**Chapter 9: Tale as Old as Time**_

A minute later, Rukia came down the left side of the staircase, but stood at the top of it. She was wearing a golden ball dress. She looked up the other stairs to see Ichigo there with Renji next to him. Ichigo was now wearing red royal robes.

"Go on." Renji urged. Ichigo nodded and he cleared his throat as he went down the steps. When they were in front of each other, Ichigo and Rukia smiled and bowed to each other and then were arm in arm as they walked down the steps. Yoruichi and Toshiro stood at one side of the staircase, smiling. Then, Yoruichi began to sing.

Yoruichi: _**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly.**_

Later, in the dining room, Rukia and Ichigo were eating dinner as Yoruichi continues singing.

_**Just a little change**_

After dinner, with a smile, Rukia made a gesture meaning she wants Ichigo to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least  
Both a little scared**_

Smiling, the two made their way to the ballroom.

_**Neither one prepared,**_  
_**Beauty and the Hollow**_

Rukia smiles as she gets ready to dance with Ichigo who looks nervous.

_**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise**_

Ichigo and Rukia danced very romantically. With a smile, Ash looks over at Renji and Uryu who smiles in approval.

_**Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**_

With more confidence, Ichigo resumes dancing with Rukia as Yoruichi continues to sing.

_**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change, learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

As Yoruichi sings, Rukia smiles lovingly as she puts her head on Ichigo's chest.

_**Rising in the east**_

_**Tale as old as time,**_

Renji and Uryu smiles excited as they give their master two thumbs up each.

_**Song as old as rhyme,**_  
_**Beauty and the Hollow**_

Renji flips a switch to turn the lights down.

_**Tale as old as time,**_  
_**Song as old as rhyme,**_  
_**Beauty and the Hollow**_

A pair of double doors opened up as the song ends. Ichigo and Rukia went outside through them. Smiling, Yoruichi turns her head and sees Toshiro yawning. She said, "Alright, Toshiro. It's your bedtime. Off to bed for you." Yoruichi then kisses Toshiro on the head. "Good night." Toshiro then leaves and goes off to his bed. He looked through the doors smiling as he does so.

* * *

Outside on the balcony, the two dancers looked out at the stars very happily. "So, Rukia...are you happy here?" Ichigo asked. "With me?"

"I guess so." Rukia said as she looks at the night sky. Ichigo suddenly became concern when he notices a sad look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighs as she said, "I liked it here with you but...I miss my brother Byakuya a lot. I wish I can see him again. But that's impossible."

Ichigo looks sad as Rukia looks down. Then he realizes something and smiles, "Say, I think I have an idea."

* * *

Back in the West Wing, Ichigo picks up his magic mirror and shows it to Rukia as he explained, "This mirror will show you anything, and I mean _anything_ that you wish to see."

"Okay." Rukia said nervously as Ichigo handed her the mirror, and she demanded, "Uh, I'd like to see my brother... please." The magic mirror began to glow and it soon shows an image, making Rukia gasped. In it is Byakuya in the forest falling to his knees coughing. When the mirror's image faded, Rukia gasped, "Byakuya. Oh, no! He's sick!"

As Ichigo looks concerned, Rukia said, "He could be dying anytime soon and he's alone with no one to help him! I got to do something."

Looking at the rose, which still has 3 pedals attached to it, Ichigo sigh as he said, "Then you must go to him."

"WHat? But I thought..." Rukia begins to say.

"You are no longer my prisoner."

Rukia looks stunned. "You mean...I'm free?" Ichigo nodded sadly. As Rukia prepare to leave, she realizes she still has the magic mirror. She turns back to Ichigo and is about to hand it back until he stopped her.

"No, take it. That way, you can always look back and remember me." Ichigo said sadly.

Rukia, eyes filled with tears, said, "Thank you for knowing how much my brother needs me." She then hugs him and said, "I'll miss you." Rukia then makes her leave. Renji and Uryu came in happily, unaware of what just happened.

"Good work, Ichigo." Renji said smiling as he and Uryu walks up to Ichigo, whose back is to them.

"I got to admit. I have my doubts but you prove me wrong." Uryu agreed smiling too.

"I let her go." Ichigo responded sadly.

"Of course, you let her..." Renji suddenly stopped and looks alarmed as he realized what Ichigo just said.

"What?! You let her go?! But...but why?" Uryu asked in horror.

"Because...I love her." Ichigo sadly.

Renji nods in understanding and sadness, eyes with tears in them. "I see. Come on, Uryu. We better let everyone else know about this." As the two left the room in sadness, Ichigo sighs sadly.

* * *

In the library...

"HE DID WHAT?!" Yoruichi, Inoue, Toshiro and some of the servants yelled in shock as Renji and Uryu told them what happened.

"Yes. It's true. I can't believe it, but it's true." Uryu said with a sigh.

"You mean she's leaving?" Toshiro asked sadly.

"This can't be! He was so close!" Inoue groaned in disbelief.

Yoruichi sighs as she said, "After all this time, he has finally learned to love."

Renji widens his eyes in hope as he said, "Of course! He loves her! That got to break the spell, right?"

"No, Renji." Inoue sighs sadly. "She got to love him in return." Unknown to the group, Toshiro sneak away, looking behind him as he goes out after Rukia. No one saw him leave.

"And now...it's too late." Renji sighs, giving up once more.

* * *

A minute later, as he watched from his balcony, seeing Rukia ride off, Ichigo let out a howl as if his heart was literally broken.

* * *

Later, in the forest, Rukia rode on her horse, calling, "Byakuya! Byakuya? Where are you?"

When she finally found Byakuya, Rukia gasped. Byakuya was literally lying face first in the snow.

* * *

Rukia finally returned to her home. Once she arrived, she lifted Byakuya up and begin taking him into the house. Unknown to her, a snowman next to the porch was shivering like mad. When he sees her going inside, it crumbled to reveal a very cold Gin Ichimaru. It was a long time waiting for her to return but it was worth it.

"Good. She's back. I gotta get Aizen." Gin said as he rushes to fetch Aizen...and the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Kill the Beast

Ryo: Yup, you read the chapter title clearly. Kill the Beast!

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Ryo: Also, thank you for all your reviews. This story is now currently my most successful story I ever written. So let's hope my newest story Survivor: Bleach Style will also be successful too! If you are free, please read it and if you enjoy it, at least leave a review, okay? Thanks!

_**Chapter 10: Kill the Beast**_

Byakuya groans a bit as he slowly open his eyes. As he did, he sees a familiar face he thought he would never see again. "Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"It's okay, Byakuya, I'm here." Rukia said softly. "You must have been in the forest for days."

Now fully awake, Byakuya smiles widely as he hugs his sister, "Rukia! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you too, Byakuya." Rukia said with a sigh.

Letting go, Byakuya looks concerned. "But that hollow...how did you escaped?"

"I didn't. He let me go."

"That horrible thing?"

"Well he was horrible at first but he's changed now. You could have see him. He was..." Rukia was interrupted when she hears a noise. She and Byakuya turned and saw Rukia's bag shaking. Suddenly it opened up and the magic mirror came sliding out. A glow appeared and so did a familiar figure who looks dizzy. He recovers and smiles.

"Hello!" Toshiro said waving happily.

"Toshiro?" Rukia asked surprised as Toshiro comes over. She then giggled as she said, "Well, what do you know? A stowaway."

"Hi there. I never thought I'll see you again." Byakuya said smiling.

"Yeah, I still remember you." Toshiro said to Byakuya. Then in concern, Toshiro turns to Rukia and asked, "Rukia, why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?"

Rukia sighs as she said, "It's not that, Tails. I like you all. It's just..."

A knock on the door interrupts her now. "Who is that?" Byakuya asked puzzled. Rukia goes to the door and opens there. She is surprised to see Zommari standing outside.

"Oh, Zommari! May we help you?" Rukia asked, surprised to see him.

Zommari smiles wickedly as he said, "Is your brother home?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. I have come to collect him."

"Say what?" Rukia asked surprised.

"What is this?" Byakuya demanded as he came over.

Zommari smirked as he steps aside. He said, "Don't worry. We'd take good care of him." Behind him is your typical angry mob standing next to a truck with familiar words on it: "House of Loons".

Rukia gasped in horror and exclaimed, "No! My brother Byakuya is not crazy! How many times do I have to insist on this?!"

"Then tell us why he's raving like a nutcase!" Gin shouted making the crowd yelled in agreement. Near the porch, Aizen was standing crossing his arms as he smirks evilly. Two of Zommari's men comes out of the truck.

"Wait! I can't let you take him!" Rukia protested.

"Hey Byakuya, How big was this beast?" Gin mocked laughing.

"Well...I think he was big, more like 6 to 7 feet tall!" Byakuya exclaimed. This resulted in the mob laughing and pointing at him. "But it's true!"

"Take him away." Zommari ordered as his men grabs Byakuya.

"Let me go!" Byakuya cried out as the two dragged him over to the truck.

"No, stop! I won't let you take him!" Rukia cried out, grabbing Zommari's arm. But he snorted as he got out of her grip and walked off. Rukia looks like she's about to lose hope. Then Aizen appeared and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, Rukia. Poor you, shame about your brother," Aizen said making a fake sad smile.

"Aizen, I know you're a creep and all but even you of all people know Byakuya is not crazy. You got to do something. If you have any respect for me at all, help me!" Rukia begged. Aizen thinks of this and smirks. This is the chance he was looking for.

"Tell you what: I'd clear this whole misunderstanding up." Aizen said with a fake smile.

"Oh thank you."

"If..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Aizen said smirking at Rukia. Rukia gasped as she heard this.

"What?" Rukia exclaimed in disgust.

"You know what to do. Just say it."

"Never, you jerk!" Rukia yelled.

"Whatever." Aizen said with a shrug as he walks away.

"You creep, Aizen! This was your plan wasn't it?! You bribed Zommari to lock Byakuya up unless I marry you!" Rukia yelled angrily.

"If you care for your brother at all, despite all his crazy ravings about some beast in the forest, you have to give in eventually."

"My brother is not crazy!" At this time, Rukia has run back into the house and came out holding the magic mirror Ichigo has given her. As everyone looked at her, she continued, "And I can prove it!" She then said to the mirror, "Show me Ichigo Kurosaki!" The mirror glows once more as Rukia holds up the magic mirror. The crowd gasped as they see a sad Ichigo in the image.

"See? I told you so! There's the beast. I tried to tell you but you won't listen!" Byakuya said in triumph as Zommari's men let him go in shock.

"Is he dangerous?" Love Aikawa asked in concern.

"Heck no! Sure he looks horrible but he couldn't hurt a fly. He's too gentle and kind. He is my friend." Rukia said as she sighs happily as she looks at Ichigo's image.

Aizen frowns deeply as he looks at Rukia's emotional face. He walks up and said angrily, "If I didn't know any better, I say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Aizen, you are!" Rukia yelled at Aizen angrily. Aizen was furious. He knows what Rukia's feeling, he can tell.

'She is in love with this monster! I am losing the one I wanted to marry to a beast! Well, if I can't have her, then either would this thing!' Aizen thought in fury. He then seizes the magic mirror and yelled out, "She is more crazier than Byakuya! She thinks this monster is her friend?! I have been everywhere and I know what monsters can do! This thing could come to the village and make off with your kids!"

The mob gasped. Rukia exclaimed, "What?!"

"He will come get them in the night!"

"No! Aizen's lying!" Rukia shouted in horror. But it's too late as the mob's fear overcome them as they seem to only be hearing Aizen's voice.

"We're not going to be safe until his head is cut off and mounted on my wall! I say we KILL the monster!" Aizen shouted angrily. Everyone shouted out in agreement as Tosen begins to sing.

Tosen: _**We're not safe until he's dead**_

Grimmjow: _**He'll come stalking us at night!**_

Cirucci Thunderwitch: _**Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!**_

Yammy: _**He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free**_

Aizen then takes a torch from Nnoitra as he shouted.

Aizen: _**So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!**_

Aizen throws the torch in a nearby haystack, setting it on fire making the crowd cheers. Aizen then pranced around it warning of the 'dangers' of the horrible Ichigo.

_**Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. **_

_**Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside.**_

As he sings, Aizen chases around Gin like a monster. He finally caught Gin and shows his sidekick Ichigo's image once more exaggerating a lot.

_**It's a Beast,  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones  
Golden eyes,  
Killer claws for the feast, man **_

_**Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the Beast!**_

Rukia suddenly runs forward and kicks Aizen in the side, yelling, "I won't let you do this!"

Furiously, Aizen grabs Rukia by the arm saying, "If you aren't with us, then you're against us!" Yelling at some of his men and the officer, he said, "Bring her brother!"

"Let her go!" Byakuya yelled as he runs forward. Suddenly Ulquiorra and Szayel grabbed Byakuya from behind and Byakuya struggles helplessly to escape. Gin and Halibel open the cellar doors, allowing Ulquiorra and Szayel to throw Byakuya in the cellar.

"We can't allow them to warn the monster!" Aizen yelled as he throws Rukia in the cellar. He then closes the cellar doors and locked them.

"Let us out!" Rukia yelled as she slams into the doors trying to open them without success.

"We will get rid of that monster and save our village! Who's with me?" Aizen yelled towards the crowd. Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Tosen, Halibel, Barragan, Stark, Luppi, Nnoitra, Szayel, and a couple minor baddies yelled out 'I am' from the crowd.

As Toshiro looked shocked from inside the house, the town people begin to sing.

Crowd: _**Light your torch, mount your horse!**_

Aizen then puts his white Espada coat on as he sings.

Aizen: _**Screw your courage to the sticking place**_

Crowd: _**We're counting on Sosuke Aizen to lead the way!**_

As they sing, Aizen leads the angry mob through the woods towards the village. Aizen is going to use the magic mirror to help him and the mob find the castle.

_**Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**_

As the mob walks through the village, those who aren't going bid them good luck.

_**It's a Beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased! **_

_**Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!**_

"Once we get to the castle, we will take it over and bring back his head!" Aizen yelled angrily. 'Once that thing is dead, Rukia should be as good as mine.'

* * *

Back in the cellar, Rukia tries to look for another way out of the cellar. "I got to warn Ichigo! Oh this is all my fault!" Rukia groaned then she turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now. We will think of something." Byakuya said in concern calming his sister down.

Toshiro watched through the cellar window from outside very sadly. He got to do something but what? Toshiro turned and saw something that made his eyes widen in excitement.

It's Byakuya's invention still left on the hilltop by Rukia.

"Cool!" Toshiro said excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, the typical angry mob walks through the forest to Ichigo's castle as they continue singing.

Mob: _**We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least! **_

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,**_

They then go to a tree and cut it down. Picking it up, they carried it as they make their way to the castle once more.

_**We'll kill the Beast!**_

Lightning flashes.

* * *

Back in the library in the castle, the gang there is still feeling down about what happened. Yoruichi watches Uryu pacing back and forth in frustration.

"I knew it all this time! We were faucet heads to let our hopes up!" Uryu groaned.

"Perhaps you're right." Renji said with a sad sigh. "Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Renji, how can you say that?" Inoue asked, shocked at what Renji just said.

"Guys!" Kon yelled as he saw something out a nearby window that made him yelled out in concern.

"What's wrong, Kon?" Uryu said puzzled.

"What, could it be?" Renji asked, his eyes widen in hope.

"Could Rukia be back?" Yoruichi asked hopefully as well. The group goes to a window smiling excited. But when they looked out however, they saw to their horror that it is not Rukia. It's the mob.

"Holy cow! It's intruders!" Renji yelled in shock as he sees them.

"Your typical angry mob!" Uryu agreed alarmed.

Yoruichi sees Aizen in front holding a familiar object. "And they got the magic mirror! They must have used that to find the castle!"

Thinking quickly, Uryu shouted out orders, "Warn master Ichigo!" As he continued to do so, he is unaware that the others are running out of the room while Yoruichi heads to the West Wing to warned Ichigo. "If they want a fight, then we'd give it to them! Who's with me?"

Hearing a door close, he turns and sees everyone gone. He groans at this.

* * *

Outside, it was raining hard but the mob's focus is on one thing right now. "Take what you can get but I want to kill the beast myself!" Aizen roared as he and the mob goes on.

Inside the castle, the servants run downstairs to the main doors singing and planning, if necessary, to do battle with the mob.

Servants: _**Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!**_

Outside, the mob is carrying their tree towards the doors, intending on using it.

Mob: _**Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty guys can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the Beast!**_

Back inside the castle, Yoruichi goes into the West Wing where Ichigo, back in his white robes, is at staring outside the window sadly. "Excuse me, master Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Leave me in peace. I don't want to be disturbed." Ichigo said with a sad sigh.

"But master Ichigo, we are under attack!" Yoruichi cried out in a panic.

* * *

Outside, the mob is bashing the doors with their tree shouting out 'Kill the Beast' two times.

* * *

At the main doors, the servants kept blocking the doors but the intruders is almost getting their way in. "Oh man, this is not working." Renji groaned in concern.

"Renji, isn't there anything we could do?" Hinamori asked worried.

Renji pauses to think. Then he smiles getting an idea. "Hey! I know!"

* * *

"Kill the Beast, kill the Beast!" The angry mob shouted as they continued bashing at the doors. They are almost opening them.

* * *

Ichigo looks at the rose back in the West Wing as Yoruichi tried to talk to him. "We got to do something, master Ichigo." Yoruichi said worried.

"Does it matter anymore?" Ichigo sighs sadly. Without Rukia, there is no more reason for him to do anything. After his years of cruelness before Rukia's arrival, he has this coming for a long time. "Just let them come. I don't care anymore."

* * *

Outside, the mob is almost getting the doors opened. "Kill the Beast, kill the Beast, kill the Beast!!" the mob yelled repeatedly as they continue bashing the doors with the tree.

Finally the doors gave way and they barged right into the castle.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: This is it. In the next chapter, the battle between the servants and the villagers begin!

Renji: And I'm ready!

Uryu: So am I!

Yoruichi: Me too!

Inoue: Let's kick some ass.

Ryo: Stay tune and read and review! Also, how Toshiro got inside Rukia's bag. Don't ask me, I don't know either.

Toshiro: (Sweatdrops) Riiiight.


	12. Servants versus Villagers

_**Chapter 11: Servants versus villagers**_

As the mob stormed into the castle, all they could find is a dark and empty foyer. What they don't know, as the mob walks in, some familiar heroes are hiding behind random objects, ready to strike. The good guys poked their heads out as some of the villagers walked by curiously and in caution.

Suddenly Renji jumped out and yelled, "NOW!" The lights got turned on and the servants jumped out. The villagers suddenly find themselves attacked by the servants.

Kenpachi growled as he punched and kicked Nnoitra making him yelped in pain. Kenpachi then grabs Nnoitra and throws him out the doors. "And stay out!" Kenpachi snarled.

Meanwhile, Momo jumps in and punches Szayel in the stomach while Chad and Yumichika threw water balloons on Halibel, getting her all wet.

During the battle, Aizen slipped by the servants and head upstairs looking for the one he came to killed: Ichigo.

* * *

Back at Rukia's home, Toshiro got Byakuya's invention started. "All right!" Toshiro cheered as he got in the seat and pulled a string, making a whistle blow.

"Let's go!" Toshiro exclaimed as he drove the thing towards the cellar doors.

"What in the world?" Byakuya asked surprised when he heard a familiar whistle. He and Rukia looked out the window and look alarmed as they saw something heading towards the cellar doors!

"Down!" Rukia yelled as she and Byakuya dove for cover. Byakuya's device cut the cellar doors to pieces and fell right through, making an explosion. As Rukia and Byakuya got out of their hiding spots, Toshiro was hanging upside down on a string.

"This is so cool! You gotta try this thing!" Toshiro said with a smile.

* * *

The battle resumed at the castle. Ikkaku, Rangiku and Soi Fon were throwing food at Grimmjow who is blocking each shot with his sword. Before Grimmjow could strike the three down, he heard a yell. "Hold it right there!" Grimmjow looks up to see Yoruichi, Yuzu and Karin standing near a cauldron filled with boiling hot tea.

"Now!" Yoruichi yelled as she, Yuzu and Karin dumped the cauldron of tea right onto Grimmjow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Grimmjow yelled burning in pain as he runs off. Yoruichi, Yuzu and Karin smirked.

Grabbing a sword, Kaien Shiba clashed weapons with Ulquiorra.

* * *

Upstairs, Aizen kicks a door opened and looks in. Seeing no trace of Ichigo, he continues on.

* * *

Kaien and Ulquiorra still battled until Izuru Kira and Jushiro Ukitake managed to trip Ulquiorra sending him flying into another room. There, Inoue, Hanataro, Nanao and Mayuri Kurotsuchi wasted no time and do a makeover on Ulquiorra.

Later, Ulquiorra came out of the room running in horror. He now looked like an ugly looking girl with pigtails and wears a pink tutu and skirt.

"I never thought one day in my acting career, I have to wear something like this!" Ulquiorra screamed as he ran off screaming like a girl.

Meanwhile, Renji backs away in fear as Gin, smirking evilly, held a torch towards him, planning on burning him alive. What Gin didn't know though is that Uryu has got to the top of the stairs wearing a hat like Napoleon's and blue clothes. Seeing Gin, he rode down the stairs' banister while holding a mace in front of him. At the bottom, he jumped and landed near Gin spiking his butt with the mace! This cause Gin to jumped up holding his butt screaming in pain. "YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!"

* * *

Out in the forest, Rukia, Toshiro and Byakuya rode on their horse as they quickly make their way back to the castle.

'Please hold on, Ichigo.' Rukia thought worried.

* * *

Back in the castle, Yammy laughs madly as he pulls on Inoue's hair making her scream. Renji sees this, gasps, and frowns angrily. "No one does that to Inoue!" Renji yelled as he runs forward. Suddenly he took out his Zabimaru sword, runs over to Yammy and pokes his butt with it.

"OUCH!" Yammy screamed as he runs off and letting go of Inoue. Smiling, Renji quickly catches Inoue in his hands. The two smiles at each other and blushed.

Meanwhile, Gin and Tosen chase Kon right into the kitchen where they have him cornered.

"We got ya now, you freak." Gin said evilly as he and Tosen approached menacingly.

Suddenly the drawers opened up making sharp objects appeared out of them. The stove is turned on and Kisuke Urahara nearby is holding his spatula and fork and laughing madly like some sort of evil warlord.

Gin and Tosen screamed in horror and ran off. "Run away like little girls!" Gin cried. With too many odds against them, the villagers quickly evaded the castle and run off into the night. Inside the castle, the servants cheered as Yoruichi and Urahara hugged each other.

On the porch, Uryu yelled at the retreating villagers, "And stay out if you know what's good for you!"

Renji runs up and hugs Uryu tightly, making him annoyed at this. But he decides to ignore it for now since they rid the castle of the intruders.

What they don't know, though, is there is still one intruder inside the castle, out to kill Ichigo...

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: The story is not over yet! In the next chapter, Aizen VS Ichigo! Who will prevail?! Read and review!


	13. Aizen versus Ichigo

Ryo: This is it, guys. Only 2 more chapters and the story is finished.

Characters of Bleach: Awww…

Ryo: But don't worry because after this story is done, I'll be announcing my next Disney/Bleach parody!

Characters of Bleach: Uh…Hooray!

_**Chapter 12: Aizen VS Ichigo**_

Upstairs, Aizen was searching all over the place for Ichigo. Either he doesn't know that his men has been defeated or he doesn't care they were defeated. His focus is still on finding Ichigo and killing him. He soon found what he's looking for in the West Wing. Ichigo was sitting on a bench looking down sadly. The rose itself is down to its last two pedals.

"There you are, you filthy beast." Aizen said evilly as he gets his bow and arrow out. Ichigo looks up sadly but made no attempt to defend himself. Instead he just looked away. Not wasting time, Aizen shot an arrow at Ichigo's back making him roar in pain. With an evil smirk, Aizen charges and pushes Ichigo out the nearby window, smashing it, sending the two on the balcony.

Outside, Ichigo tries to get up but Aizen kicked him. Soon, Ichigo finds himself near the edge as Aizen walks up.

"What's the matter, you dumb monster? Why don't ya fight back?" Aizen mocked. He chuckles evilly as he said, "What? Are you too soft-hearted to do so? Coward!"

Ichigo sighs as he thought, 'What's the use in fighting back? Without Rukia, I am useless. I may as well let him killed me.' Aizen then picked up a big blunt object and walked over to Ichigo, who laid there when a familiar voice yelled up.

"NO!" The voice yelled.

Ichigo looked down to see Rukia on the bridge as she and Byakuya sat on her horse.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said.

"No! Aizen! DON'T!" Rukia yelled up to Aizen.

Aizen almost brought the blunt object down to slam on Ichigo's head, but Ichigo grabbed the object. Ichigo and Aizen were now face-to-face as Ichigo growled fiercely at Aizen. Now, Ichigo wanted revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Rukia said as she dismounted from her horse, "I gotta get up there."

"Be careful, Rukia!" Byakuya yelled. Rukia then runs over to the house and kicked the doors open.

* * *

Back on the roof, Aizen continued to swing at Ichigo, who dodged every attack. Aizen slipped down a steep part of the roof and Ichigo lunged at him, roaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia ran up the steps to the West Wing.

* * *

Back on the roof, Aizen kicked Ichigo off of him. Then Aizen saw a monster and bashed its head with the blunt object, only to find that it was a gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight, you big scaredy cat!" Aizen shouted. He walked around, looking for Ichigo. "Were you in love with her, monster?" Aizen called, "Do you honestly think that she would want you when she could have a guy like me instead?"

Ichigo had heard enough. He came up behind Aizen and nearly attacked him when Aizen swung at him, and Ichigo dodged swing after swing.

"It's over, beast!" Aizen yelled, "Rukia's as good as mine!"

This made Ichigo so angry, that he head butts Aizen, and held him over the edge of the castle. If Ichigo had let go, he would have sent Aizen falling to his death. "Come on! Lemme go! Please!" Aizen begged, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Lightning flashed overhead.

Ichigo had an angry look on his face, but the expression melted away into a look of compassion. Ichigo then got Aizen onto the roof and said into his face, "Get out." He lets Aizen go.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice called. Ichigo immediately whirred around and looked up to see Rukia on the balcony.

"Rukia?" Ichigo wondered, smiling. He climbed up the side of the roof as Aizen looked up, and then, Aizen looked down at his own hand, and he got an evil idea.

"Rukia?" Ichigo wondered as Rukia held out her hand. Ichigo put his hand into Rukia's as she pulled him up.

"You came back." Ichigo said, smiling, to Rukia.

Rukia smiled, and they looked into each other's eyes passionately. Then, without warning, Ichigo literally felt as if an axe ripped through his back, and Ichigo roared in pain. Rukia gasped and looked past Ichigo to see Aizen with a look of insanity in his eyes. There was now blood dripping from Aizen's axe. Ichigo uses his remaining strength to whack at Aizen, making him lose his balance. Aizen waved his arms around like a windmill before he fell. Ichigo would have fallen too if Rukia hadn't caught him. As Aizen fell to his death, he let out a scream. Then, he was gone forever. Rukia helped the now-wounded Ichigo over the railing of the balcony.

At that same time, Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi came rushing to the window, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their fallen master. Renji and Uryu's eyes were as wide as they could be while Yoruichi gasped, clasping her own hands over her own mouth.

Rukia had laid Ichigo down on his own back on the balcony. Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's cheek, and Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia there.

"You- you came back." Ichigo struggled to say.

"Of course I came back." Rukia said sadly, "I couldn't let them…Darn it! It's all _my_ fault! If I had gotten here sooner, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe…it's better…it's better this way." Ichigo said, gasping with pain.

Rukia then said, "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right." As Rukia said this, Ichigo coughed a bit. "We're together now. Everything will be fine."

Ichigo smiled and put his hand on her cheek, saying, "And... at least... I got to see you... one last time."

Rukia smiled sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then felt Ichigo's hand dropped, and Ichigo laid back down as he closed his eyes. Rukia gasped, clasping her own hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

"No. No!" Rukia said, "Please... please! Please don't leave me, Ichigo!" Her eyes filled up with tears and she buried her face into Ichigo's chest and sobbed. She then said softly, "I love you..."

After Rukia had said this, the last petal fell from the rose to the table. Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi watched this happen. The three turned away, and Renji's eyes filled up with tears and he put his hands over his eyes. Yoruichi shed a tear, and Uryu put his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder.

They couldn't believe this had happened either. _Now_ they and their friends would probably _never_ become all grown up again.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that was chapter 12…

Rukia: Why does this happen?!

Ichigo: Why?! Oh why?!

Rukia: This is all your fault, Aizen!

Aizen: What?! Hey, come on! At least there's still one last chapter. And I'm sure the author will never write sad endings, right?

Ryo: Yup, that's right guys. There is still one more chapter to go! Stay tune and read and review!


	14. Happily Ever After

_**Chapter 13: Happily Ever After**_

As it rained, all was quiet, except for Rukia's weeping. She had her face still buried onto Ichigo's chest as she cried. Then, the rain began to sparkle, and now, Ichigo was surrounded by fog. Rukia stopped crying, and backed away two feet, and watched in amazement as Ichigo was lifted up into the air as if by magic.

From the window, Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi stopped their grieving and looked on in awe.

As he floated in mid-air, Ichigo got wrapped in his own cloak, and then, his hands glowed. They transformed into human hands. Then, the hood of Ichigo's cloak came up, covering his entire hand. And his body glowed, and in a flash of light, another person or thing was inside the cloak as the figure lay back down on the ground. Rukia walked over to the figure, but she backed away when the figure, who was still hooded, stood up and looked at his own hands.

"Can this actually be happening or am I dreaming?" The figure asked himself.

The figure pulled his hood down and turned towards Rukia. He was now a teenage boy with orange hair, black eyes and his robes are now black.

"Ichigo?" Rukia wondered.

"Rukia. It's me. I'm back in my human form." The now human Ichigo said to Rukia, smiling.

Rukia did not know whether to believe him or not, but then, she looked into his eyes, and saw that they were the same eyes as Ichigo's Hollow form. Rukia then smiled.

"Oh, Ichigo! It _is_ you!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

Rukia and Ichigo both hug and kiss at each other. Then a firework was set off. The shimmer of the lights brought light back to the mansion as the night became day. Everything that looked scary in the castle became more peaceful-looking. All the dead plants became alive again.

Renji, Uryu and Yoruichi came running up to Ichigo and Rukia. Then, all of a sudden, Renji turned into a fully grown 16 year old teenage boy.

"Renji." Ichigo smiled. Then, Uryu became a sixteen-years-old teenager as well.

"Uryu!" Ichigo exclaimed. Then, Yoruichi became a fully grown adult woman in her 30s.

"Oh! Yoruichi! Look at us, guys!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as he hugged them.

"Yoruichi!!" Toshiro exclaimed as he and Kon came running up.

Then, Kon became a bit bigger, while Toshiro now becomes more mature and taller and now a fully grown teenage boy.

"Oh, my goodness." Yoruichi said happily. Her voice was more grown-up now.

"It's a miracle!" Renji, whose voice was more mature now, exclaimed happily.

* * *

In the ballroom, all the servants are transformed back to adults and teenagers as well. Everyone is there. The villagers, the ones who didn't invaded the castle, now realized the truth and apologized for their behavior and for believing in Aizen's lies. They are allowed to the castle. Byakuya was there too, dressing up nicely.

The center of attention, Ichigo and Rukia are wearing the clothes they wore the other night. Smiling lovingly, the two kissed as they danced.

"Isn't this romantic?" Renji said as he smiles and watched happily.

"Oh Renji." Renji turned and sees a familiar girl waving happily to him. She is an orange haired teenage girl who wears a white school uniform, red bow and grey skirt. It is Orihime Inoue back to her normal teenage self. With a mischievous smirk, Renji begins to walk over to her but Uryu appeared and stop him.

"Well, Renji, since this is finally over, let bygones be bygones, eh?" Uryu asked with a smile.

"Aw, why not? I told you she would break the spell." Renji said with a smirk.

"What? Are you kidding me? I think _I_ told _you_."

"You moron. I told you."

This made Uryu angry as he shouted, "You did not, you furred brain idiot!"

He pushed Renji back, annoying him. Getting his Zabimaru out, he yelled, "Bring it on, Quincy breath!"

He jumped onto Uryu and the two got into a brawl. Inoue giggled as she shook her head while watching. "Oh brother." She said with a smile.

Nearby, Byakuya, Yoruichi and Toshiro watched Ichigo and Rukia danced happily. Byakuya wiped a tear away from his eyes as he smiles. His sister has finally grown up and found true love.

"Yoruichi? Do you think they would live happily ever after?" Toshiro asked Yoruichi.

"Oh, Toshiro. I'm sure they will." Yoruichi said smiling.

Toshiro pauses then frowns. He asked, "Do I still have to sleep with Kenpachi again?" Yoruichi and the others laughed at this. As Ichigo and Rukia continued dancing, everyone begins to sing.

All: _**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Hollow!**_

Ichigo and Rukia smile lovingly at each other as they kissed once more.

_**Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Hollow!**_

And plus, as Yoruichi said is correct, Ichigo and Rukia lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

Ryo: (Sobs) That was a very happy ending. Everybody, let's cheer for the completion of this story!

Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Aizen, Uryu, Renji and many others: HOORAY!

Rukia: So Ryo, what are you going to do now?

Ryo: Well, now that I'm done with Beauty and the Hollow, I can announce my next Bleach/Disney parody. For those of you who like HitsuHina, I'm going to do a parody of Disney's Mulan called _**Momolan**_! Hinamori Momo will be playing the role of Fa Mulan while Toshiro will be Shang!

Toshiro and Momo: Sweet!

Ryo: Also, I don't know if you guys are interested but I'm also going to do a parody of Batman Begins called _**Bat-Reaper Begins**._ Starring Ichigo Kurosaki as Batman/Bruce Wayne, Rukia Kuchiki as Alfred, Toshiro Hitsugaya as James Gordon, Uryu Ishida as Lucius Fox, Orihime Inoue as Rachel Dawes and Sosuke Aizen as Ra's Al Ghul!

Ichigo: Yeah, I know most of you guys hate IchiHime but at least we all know that Rachel died in The Dark Knight. (Inoue then jumps onto Ichigo and beats the crap out of him)

Ryo: Well guys, that's it for now. And remember…

Everybody: READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
